It's More Fun With Philippines
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: From her history to her issues with land disputes here and there, let's get to know Philippines as a nation and as a lovely girl with a happy go lucky attitude. Contains various trivia, stories and nonsense from a Filipino Citizen for the Filipinos and also for the Hetalia Fans who wants Piri-tan to be included in the Hetalia Universe.
1. Character Bio

Country Name: Philippines

Human Name: Maria Clara Dela Cruz

Age: 17

A very cheerful and friendly girl.

She appears to be very young but she is actually even older than her colonizers, America and Spain, but due to being primitive and discovered late (as a nation by the Westerners), she was considered a late bloomer.

She loves cooking and working around the house and on her farm.

She even enjoys throwing fiestas and tends to shock every nation she invites to her house. She has so many foods in her table that other countries think that, that is the reason why her economy is so low.

And when asked why she prepares so much food she will just respond, "I just want many people to see and taste my delicious delicacies."

She admires America with all of her heart and thinks of him as her hero while America think of her as a valuable friend that seems to be there _**whenever she needs help**. _Also America tends to impose his self to her matters because**_ he has the right to _**(or so he says).

She also do soap opera runs with Korea and works on Japan's maid house cafe to have the latest anime episodes for her fellow _otaku_ in her nation.

But overall, she has a very nice relationship among other nation. She is very friendly after all.

* * *

**Appearance**

**Pre-Hispanic Era**

Long before the arrival of the Spaniards, Philippines already had a civilization and was already able. However, she was not that knowledgeable enough and was lacking resources to become industrialized like the European countries. She actually didn't even know her status of being a nation until Spain actually pointed it out.

During this time, she wears what appears to be an animal skin from the animals she hunts. She wears a tank top/**_sando_** type to cover her upper body while she occasionally wears also an animal skin or banana leaves for her skirt that she was very proud of sewing herself. Her hair was usually unkempt and covered her face except for her eyes which are sometimes complimented as cute and deadly at times.

If her appearance was to be compared to a normal human/child, her age must be of a 3 to 5 years old.

**Spanish Colonization Era**

After being colonized by Spain, she got a wardrobe change and wore a much more pleasing to the eye attire. She wore a _Kimona_, a dress that contains a top and a skirt. The colors and design of the top and bottom were simple and weaved by the Filipino from the crops they harvested like cotton, hemp and pineapple fiber. Then to complete the dress, a cloth designed in a very striking and colorful design is wrapped around their waists. There are also different variations of _Kimona_ where there is also a piece of cloth sewn on the right side of their shoulders.

Philippines wore a simple _Kimona_ throughout Spain's era. It was a cream short sleeve top and a simple light pink skirt with a colorful patterned cloth on her waist. And at times she wears a similar pattern of clothing from her waist in her head as a headpiece.

From the appearance of a 5 year old she started to grow—albeit slowly—from Spain's care and reached her maximum age of a 9 year old with him.

**American Colonization Era**

Philippines wore a similar dress during her time with America. The dress was called "_Maria Clara_" the heroine of the Jose Rizal's novel _Noli Me Tangere_ (Touch Me Not). It was also called _baro't saya_ (_baro at saya_) which means _baro_ as the shirt while_ saya_ means the skirt.

The difference between _Maria Clara_ from _Kimona_ is that, _Maria Clara_ is much formal than _Kimona_. _Kimona_ is also suited for daily activities because of its short skirt length and its simplicity. And the cloth of the _Maria Clara_ is not tied around the waist but instead tied on the shoulders. _Maria Clara_ also have loose long sleeve _camisa_/top unlike the _Kimona's_ short sleeved one. The length of the skirt also differ, Maria Clara stretches down on the ground while Kimona's length only goes one inch below the knee.

Philippines also wore a cream colored top but with a red and black checkered skirt. However there are also times that she is seen wearing a simple_ Kimona_ because the_ Maria Clara_ dress tends to get in her way _or so she says._

She reached her adolescence with America and not to mention aged very rapidly during that time due to the mutual gain they get with each other. She reached her maximum growth of a 15 year old before America left her.

**Japanese Era**

Her appearance and attire didn't change because of Japan's short stay. And because of their strained relationship, Philippines didn't even have a chance to grow even though Japan gave her the power to control her own government.

**Present Era**

Philippines often wore a modern style of clothes than her national ones. She often wore hoodies and skinny jeans –which are all imported—because she states that wearing her national dress is not **_normal_** and with their climate, she might die from heat stroke or dehydration if she insists on wearing one. But she does however wear her national dress, **_Maria Clara_**, during meetings claiming that the meetings have ACs on them.

Now being independent, she reached the appearance of a 17 year old. She didn't age recently because of "issues" still left unsolved and still rely on America quite a lot even though she doesn't admit it.

**Footwear**

During the colonial period—except from the pre-Hispanic era—Philippines wore her favorite slippers called **_bakya _**which is either made or sold in Marikina or Liliw, Laguna. While during the modern times, she wore a variety of footwear that ranges to her favorites sandals made in Marikina or Liliw to imported rubber shoes.

**Face, Skin Tone and Hair**

Philippines is a **_morena_** toned woman, not too pale and not too dark.

Her eyes are colored brown.

Her black wavy hair is very long and it stretches down to her waist which she sometimes tie on a pony tail or in braids. She also adorns it with her national flower, **_Sampaguita_**.

**Miscellaneous**

Philippines, like Germany and Prussia, also wears a cross themed necklace but with a much more feminine design. There also times that she is seen with rosary wrapped around her hand.

Philippines also carry her **_bolo_** everywhere_—but this changed during the modern times._

* * *

**Combat Ability**

In terms of weapons and machinery for war, undeniably Philippines lack of those. However if you fought with her in hand to hand combat you are in a tough fight because of her keen survival instincts. Her skills don't stop there, she also has an amazing sword fighting skills that can disarm you and even chop of your arms.

Her trusted **_bolo_** can cut on any human flesh it can come in contact with so be careful. If you manage to walk alive from it don't dare to wish to see it again.

* * *

**END. **

YOU'LL GET TO KNOW HER MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

* * *

Credits Page:

The cover Photo for this fanfic is from KACEH-16 of deviantart. The photo is so beautiful and I suggest you see the full image because it's 10x better. And as always I ask my permission to use it.


	2. History 101

"Hi, I'm Spain! Right now I'm travelling with a Portuguese explorer in the name of my boss to find some lands to occupy and to find some spices for our country. It's been years and we already lost two of the five ships we initially sailed with."

He sighed as he looked over the vast ocean. Spain has been sailing for years without knowing whether he will find something or not. He was accompanied by **_Ferdinand Magellan_**. They don't talk much but they do go along very well.

While he was busy doing some monologue to himself, his men started to rejoice. They started jumping and bringing out beer from the storage. He turned to them and asked what's the matter which his men replied, "We see land ahead sir."

He felt relieved for the very first time during this journey. After the gush of wind that made them astray from their original path, this unknown land was a paradise to them. "Very well then get ready. We will inspect this piece of land." Spain ordered his men and held his weapon from his waist. His men nodded and went to the deck to prepare. Landing on an unknown land that no one from the Europe knows, no one knows what to expect.

After a few minutes, Spain and his men finally landed on the unknown land. He ordered his men to be very careful with his carefree smile. "Men, be wary of the danger in this land." He warned them again as he stepped on a trap. His foot was caught on a well hid vine that casted him off on the tree upside down. His men panicked and started running in circle.

Spain laughed at how his men was reacting and tried to calm them down. The Portuguese explorer cautiously approached him and removed the vine from his feet. "Thank you Magellan." Spain said and laughed. "I thought I was a dead meat for a second there."

The Portuguese just nodded and went back on his post. His men whispered to each other and said, "He didn't even looked like he was scared. He was laughing the whole time he was up there."

The place started to quiet down so they tried to survey the land with an awful amount of caution. Nothing was special about the land except the abundance of many trees and resources. It took them two hours to survey the whole place. Spain was very pleased of what he found but something was off…. _**It was awfully quiet.**_

"I will look here again. Maybe we missed something." Spain said to his men and searched the nearby woods.

"Don't get trapped again!" his men playfully joked around accompanied by some loud boisterous laughs.

While looking at the woods, Spain heard a rustle from the bush. It was very quick. He readied his sword in case of a foreign attack. He quickly sheathed his sword and pointed at the bush. "Show yourself!" Spain demanded.

Without further ado, a small girl revealed herself from the bush. Her hair covered her face completely. She was wearing a white piece of cloth to cover her top and banana leaves as a skirt with a spear on her right hand. And to complete her look, she had those eyes that are ready to kill.

Spain gulped and asked the girl, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl didn't answer his question. She just looked at him with her cold eyes from head to toe. She readied her spear and proceeded to attack Spain.


	3. Filipino Time

"Where is she?" China gritted his teeth and tapped the table with his finger from irritation

"Philippines is late _**again**_." Taiwan looked at the window and sighed. "Why am I so surprised?"

"I wonder what's taking her." Vietnam said and continued reading _the sixth book_ she brought.

"I'm surprised you brought these many books Vietnam it is as if you know Philippines will be late." Japan said and tried to make a conversation.

Today was a special event for the Asian countries. It is the very first time they will hold a meeting for all the Asian countries yet somehow after three hours of waiting for Philippines**_ they still haven't started the meeting._**

Thailand joined the conversation and laughed, "She is always late on our ASEAN meetings so we're not surprised."

"I see…." Japan said and took his phone out. He sent Philippines a text asking her whereabouts and got a quick reply. "Ah, she replied back."

"Let me guess she said…" Hong Kong intervened and was seconded by the other nations by saying, "I'm on my way."

"Ho-how did you know?" Japan was utterly shocked as he looked over his phone.

"We should have said that the meeting was yesterday so no matter how late she is, we can conduct this meeting without a breeze." South Korea ranted.

"We couldn't help it. Japan was the one who organized the meet up." Taiwan stood up and served some tea to the other countries. "Usually we say to her that the meeting is five hours earlier."

"Yet even with those lies, she still manages to be late." Vietnam added.

China shouted from his seat and started to throw tantrums. Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea tried to calm him down. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Because of this I will steal some of your possessions again Philippines."

"I thought Italy's habit was bad but I never knew Philippines was much worse." Japan said to himself as he looked at the commotion China was doing.

"Yay! I'm here." Philippines opened the door and shouted as loud as she can. "What did I miss?"

"Philippines you're late AGAIN." China scolded her. Philippines just laughed it off and stick her tongue out like it was nothing. Japan was shocked at how lightly punished she was. After waiting for her for more than three hours, she just showed up like nothing and managed to get away with it.

"Let's start the meeting shall we?" Thailand clapped and called everyone's attention.

"EH?!" Everyone nodded and proceeded to sit down on their seats while Japan stand in awe.

"Okay!" Philippines said and sat beside Vietnam. She noticed a stock of books Vietnam was holding and wondered, "What books are you reading Vietnam?"

"The usual."

"I see. Could I borrow one?"

"We will just proceed like nothing happened?" Japan still stood in awe as he looked at everyone acting like nothing happened. "I wonder if this is the reason why she never change. Her actions are not given any punishment if this was Germany and Italy, Italy will be given multiple beatings by now."

"Japan hurry up! I need to go home early." Philippines shouted and smiled.

* * *

Philippine Tutorial 101: When you are late.

"When you are late there is always an easy white lie you can say to your friends. When they asked you where you are just answer '**I'm on my way**' even though you just woke up. Trust me it works like wonders."

* * *

(Author's notes)

Being late for more than three hours is pure exaggeration. Our late-o-meter only spans from one hour to two hours. Actually it's just not us Filipinos, even our events are always held back for an hour. We call this "Filipino Time" It is so common that everyone is doing it.

Also the one of a kind meeting doesn't exist. I don't know if there really is a meeting like that. I just want Japan, China, South Korea and Hong Kong to be there. Yes, Philippines is always late in ASEAN meetings but I doubt it ever happened in real life. Our presidents have right time conducts.


	4. History 101: Spain

"After many failed attempts, we managed to occupy Philippines." Spain said to himself while sulking on his bedroom table. "After the loss of Magellan that day, we tried multiple times of conquering the Philippines but she was just too strong. I don't want to see her scary face again."

"Spain! Spain!"

Spain was so wrapped around his thoughts that he didn't hear the calls of someone outside his door. The girl tried to call his name once again and knocked multiple times. "Spain! Spain!" She called out once again. After a couple of tries, she sighed and went on her last resort. "Papa Spain! Open this door quick!"

Spain snapped from his trance and opened the door very quick. He was smiling so creepy that it made Philippines shoved her broom in his face. This is the last time she will call him that, she repeated to herself.

"Phili is so cute. I want to hug you so tight." Spain said, acting like a doting parent once again. "No! Go take your siesta somewhere else. I'm cleaning your room. Move!" She pushed him out of his room and locked the door.

Philippines reached her adolescence from Spain's supervisions. He expanded her world and made her known throughout the whole world. With a few trades from different countries, she managed to grow to her current state. However because of Spain's way of governing her she didn't grew that much from that point.

Spain was more of extracting resources from Philippines than helping her and since she is a naïve little kid she thinks that being with Spain is nice for her and her people. They have a very nice relationship even though Philippines had the shorter stick. Spain wants Philippines to call him her Papa though she still refused to do so up to this day.

But even with those causalities, Spain managed to teach some of his culture and his religion to her. And with her hard working trait, Spain managed to let her do the work without an ease. However there are times that she tried to fight back but she losses so many of her comrades that made winning so impossible.

But after 333 years of governing her, he finally let go of her and gave her to her new master, America.


	5. PacMan!

"I hate this. I can't believe that I have to go to work on the day of Pacquiao's match." Philippines pouted while waiting for a certain someone. She was holding a sign that says "Welcome to the Philippines" in three different languages.

"Uhm…..excuse me are you my tour guide here?" A lone man asked Philippines. She nodded and welcomed him with a smile. He is *********** one of her boss's friends from other countries. Her boss already booked ticket for the match so he pushed his job to Philippines.

"Yes. I'm your tour guide on this fine day. I'm Philippines." She said with full of energy and offered a handshake. "I didn't know Philippines can be a name in this country." He jokingly said and smiled.

Philippines scowled and tried to strangle him while he was not looking. "It's because** I AM** this country you idiot."

"Where should we go first?" He turned around to Philippines and asked. She reverted back to her angelic appearance and smiled. "Actually….. there is a match I want to-"

"Hmm that's strange." The man cut her off and added, "Why are there fewer _jeepneys? _Usually this time of the day there will be hundreds of them in the street."

"It's because Pacquiao's match is on!" She boastfully said complete with hands on her waist.

"Pardon?"

"Pacquiao! Pacman! The boxer!" She shouted with anger.

"Oh, it was today wasn't it? So what does that connect to the traffic?"

"Because everyone is watching it on their television! I want to watch it too but I'm here to tour you."

"I don't mind. Why don't we check in and watched it on the television. You seemed very eager on watching it."

"No!" Philippines interjected and pulled him away, "I have tickets for the paper view. We will watch it there."

"Paper view?"

*****The venue*****

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Left hook! Right hook! Punch him Pacquiao! Show him what we are made off. FILIPINO PRIDE!" Philippines shouted like crazy at the venue.

This is a local basketball court but today, this is a venue for watching Pacquiao's match. People ranges from kid to adult watches here. The tourist was surprised. Almost everyone was shouting even the elder ones. But the most hyper active of them all was his tourist guide. She was already standing on her chair, not to mention she was standing on the very tip of it like a_ shaolin master_. She was even praying before and in between the matches and on the very verge of the match, she collapsed and went back to her senses the moment Pacquiao was declared the winner. The tourist never saw someone with so many emotions inside her.

"Thanks for accompanying me here." Philippines said and smiled.

"No, it was fun for me as well." The tourist replied back. "_W-wait why does it sound like we just went on a date_?"

"I'll tour you tomorrow!" Philippines said and waved goodbye.

The tourist waved back and entered the hotel. "Pacman huh?" He stopped and wondered. He smiled for a second and went back to his room. "She was an odd one."

* * *

Philippine Trivia 101: Pacquiao

Yes it is true that people preferred to watch his match than working. You will notice that fewer people are outside their houses when his match is on. It actually became a habit of Filipinos to do that. They have full support for Pacquiao no matter what. Even crimes rates plummet down on some places here in the Philippines. He's iconic and a good influence at the same time.

There are even politicians who pays for paper views for his people to watch the match it for free in their houses (like ours, our tv has a cable subscription though). There is also paper view that needs to be paid to watch it. You will be in a large building or court and there will be a huge tv where you will watch the match like what Philippines and the tourist did.

There are also people who are so excited and so into the match that they collapse and get a heart attack. For the praying part, Pacquiao's mother always prays for him before his matches and as I remembered correctly they also held a mass for him in her house instead of watching the real match.

And after the match, Pacquiao's face will be on the television screen the night after his match and sometimes it will last for days depending on the outcome. This is a Spartan routine we Filipinos do. He became so iconic to us. Haha!


	6. American Made Hero: Jose Rizal

It was the middle of the afternoon. The sun was hiding on the clouds and the wind breezes every now and then, a perfect day for a walk. But for some reasons, America and Philippines remained at home. They sat across each other on the dining table with a huge pile of French Fries at their plate. But that's not all, they were also munching a hamburger and beside their huge plate of French fries was their up sized drinks.

Munch…..munch…..munch

That's the only thing you will hear from the two. A bystander will easily mistake those two on having an ongoing war against each other. But to tell you the truth they are actually savoring the goodness of the food they are eating, if there is something to savor on those junk foods. France always weeps whenever those two eat in front of him.

"You know…." America paused and took a piece of French fries and ate it. "Philippines, you need to have a hero."

Philippines looked at him and raised her brows. America isn't really the best guy on sensing the atmosphere. He can make serious conversation out of nowhere, even in the bathroom. Boy, you don't know how shocked Philippines was when America suddenly proposed Filipino Citizens to be part on the government while he was taking a shower.

"I already have one." Philippines said casually while showing America some of her comic books. "Plenty of it actually."

"_Darna…. Lastikman…. Gagamboy and Panday…._" America read the titles of Philippines' comics one by one. "Wait! That's not what I meant. I mean**_ real hero_**." America slammed the table and said.

"Real hero?" Philippines repeated in a question. "You mean living with us? A real human being?"

"Yes!" America stood up and explained it further with full confidence. "You know why my place is so powerful? It's because my people have someone to look up to that is real."

"Let me guess." Philippines said and continued with a blank face. "You're referring to yourself aren't you?"

"Yes! Your people need someone like that as well. They need someone who experienced the same thing they did but triumph and breakthrough over it."

"You haven't done something like that."

"I did. I gained my independence from HIM."

"Then give me mine." Philippines opened her palm and looked blankly at America. America suddenly paused and sat back down on his seat in cold sweat. Whenever Philippines asked for her independence, America remembers something so unpleasant that his mind goes blank for a couple of minutes. Philippines was used to his behavior. She just ignored him and ate the remaining piece of her hamburger without a care in the world.

"You're not ready yet." America finally regained his composure after a few minutes and replied to her proposition. "I'm just proposing that you need a hero to look up to, for sense of inspiration and idealism Besides you need to be proud of yourself a little more. Maybe if you have a hero to be proud of you can lift your head up high to show what you are made of."

"I guess so…. It can also be a symbol for all of our hardships and perseverance during these times."

"You finally got it. Let's decide now!"

"How? Pick randomly?"

"We will set criteria of course then if someone will fit in all of those then he will be your hero." Philippines nodded and sipped some of the softdrink and let him continue. "First, **he must be a source of inspiration**. Like if you heard his name you will feel motivated already."

"How about _**Andres Bonifacio**_? He was the leader of the Katipunan and died fighting for our freedom." Philippines proposed to America. America paused for a while and gave it a deep thought. Philippines closed her eyes and tried to remember some of her comrades at the _Katipunan_ during Spain's rule. She thought someone among them surely is fitting to be called a hero.

"How about**_ Gregorio del Pilar_**? He was the youngest general during those times. He even saved our First President **_Emilio Aguinaldo_**."

America started to scowl and sweat. He slammed the table and added another rule. "**He must be also a pacifist**. He resorted on peace and not in war."

"Why?" Philippines titled her head and asked in confusion. "Wasn't heroes supposed to be guys who resorted in force and dies in the battlefield due to their own recklessness?"

America nervously laughed and tried to persuade her a little bit more. "Do you want youngsters on your country to know how cruel life is? Let them have their own fantasies and lies. Let them think that everything will work out by the use of peaceful means._ I really don't want to instill rebellion on their minds. They might not be as strong as our armies do but they have immense power on their blood. I can even compare her strength to mine and yet she is restraining herself._"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who produces superhero comics with nothing but violence and tights." Philippines stared him down and said. "But I guess I don't mind this thing at all as if appointing some hero will do some change in the future."

"And the last rule will be is **he must be already dead.**"

"I see. They say the essence of something will be only felt once it's gone."

"Then…." Both of them smirked and looked at each other and said at the same time, "**Jose Rizal** it is."

* * *

Philippine Trivia 101: American Made

The real appointee of Jose Rizal being Philippines' national hero was the Americans, Howard Taft to be exact. During their occupation, they decided to appoint one person to be a "hero" for the country. They said it is to build up the Filipinos Nationalism yet they choose a person who didn't fought in front lines during Spain's colonial rule in fear of rebellion.

Because of Rizal's appointment as the national hero, several things were done to let the whole country recognize Rizal as the national hero. 1) They build statues of him _**everywhere**_. 2) The change of the _Morong province_ to _Rizal_ _province_. 3) Making December 30 a holiday for him.

But to tell you the truth **Rizal is not actually the national hero**. There was no law stating he is, the Americans only said so but since there is Rizal "things" everywhere he kinda did become the national hero. Everyone started to think he was. But Philippines actually have many national heroes that's why Philippines has a holiday called "National Heroes Day". Each and every one of them are heroes no one is superior among them. Not just Rizal but** ALL of them**.

* * *

(Author's notes)

I learned this a week ago from my Rizal subject in my university. It was very interesting so I thought that maybe my fellow Filipinos might find this interesting as well.


	7. Chinese or Japanese?

"Ah. Where am I? I need to go far away before he wakes up."

Philippines, who was currently living at Spain's, was trying to get away from his house and slipped out during on one of his siestas. However due to being in a foreign land, she got lost and unknowingly went to someone's place by accident.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_! Are you perhaps lost in this fine day?" Someone approached her and winked at her.

"Y-yes." Philippines replied while she tried to shove the old man's face away from hers. France did his trademark laugh and tried to hug Philippines. "_Doesn't he know that he is flirting with a girl who has an appearance of a nine year old in the middle of the streets in broad daylight_?"

France laughed again and said, "You're so cute my little lamb. Are you perhaps Asian?" Philippines nodded and boasted off. She was very proud to be known even in this unknown land. "Are you Chinese?

She shook her head.

"Well then are you Japanese?"

She shook her head again.

France was in silence. There was a dense air around them. France then pointed her and asked, "**Are you sure you are even Asian**?"

Philippines snapped. She was never been insulted like this before. Even Spain didn't mistook her as Japanese or Chinese before. She drew out her _bolo_ and pointed it to France's face.

"Philippines! Philippines!"

Someone from a distance called out her name. She sheathed her _bolo_ and faced the person calling her. She smiled and said happily, "Spain you should be proud. You just stopped me from killing someone."

"What? How can such beautiful naïve little girl say such hideous thing?" France felt chill on his spine and remarked. Philippines turned to him and smiled very innocently while holding her sword on her waist. "_This kid is terribly mocking me_."

"Spain, may I ask who is this young girl?"

"Her?" Spain looked at Philippines and hugged her until her feet was off the ground. "She is Philippines, my daughter."

"Philippines you say?" France paused for awhile and then realized, "Wait, she is a nation too?"

Philippines nodded and seemed very proud of her self during the moment. Spain let go of her and added, "She is a very sweet little child and works really hard. Because of her, my home is sparkly clean. I can even take my daily siestas peacefully."

"_Even without her I know you could still be as careless as you normally would_." France thought and stared at Philippines while in turn she was doing the same thing. She was still holding her _bolo_ and she was giving him very, **_very_** scary stares.

"Spain." France called his friend and hid on his back and added, "Could you please tell to your daughter to stop giving me those stares. She's starting to creep me out."

Spain nervously laughed and patted his friend. "I'm sorry. If you offended her, you're on your own. I don't want her to be angry with me as well. I don't like seeing those scary gaze."

[Author's Notes]

It is said that during Jose Rizal's stay in Europe, he was mistaken as Japanese or Chinese. Europeans actually believe that Asia only have Japanese and Chinese people. Asia's land was not that known among the majority of the Europeans during those times and if you're not either one of them, they treat you as nothing or they don't care about you at all_. Well as if they treat Chinese and Japanese better._

Even Jose Rizal believed that he looked like Japanese. He even said it to one of his letter to Blumentritt while he was staying at Japan. He said on his letter:

_"Here you have your friend, Rizal the wonder of the Japanese, who has the face of a Japanese but does not speak Japanese."_

He was even mistaken as a Europeanized Japanese by the Japanese people itself. Does Jose Rizal really look like Japanese? I'm so use to his face that I don't know what to react about the matter, I find it funny though.

Merry Christmas everyone! I would like to create a special Christmas chapter but I can't because I haven't attended **_simbang gabi_** before and the way I celebrate Christmas is not that much interesting to be put in here. Could some of the Filipino readers PM me and tell me their experiences of their **_simbang gabi_**?

I would love to see your message in my inbox. Thank you!


	8. History 101: America

After losing the war, Spain handed over Philippines and loses his sovereignty over her. Compared to Spain, America was more generous and nicer. He gave her more freedom and even let her establish her own government. And in turn, Philippines admired America very much. Even up to now, Philippines still thinks of America in high regard. She admired him so much that she imitates almost everything he does, a perfect carbon copy of America.

"You guys really do act alike." Canada smiled and looked at America and Philippines eating their hamburgers in a synchronized manner. "I think you guys are more related with one another than I am with you America."

Canada took a sip on his coffee and looked at the two once again. They act so alike that it seems so unreal, Canada thought. "Don't you guys grow tired of eating hamburgers?"

"No!" America shouted and added, "Because I'm a hero!"

"Hero!" Philippines raised her two hands and repeated.

_But their happiness was cut off when one day Japan suddenly bombed America. _

"Philippines, I can sense some terrible presence here in our house." America said, glancing at the corners of their living room.

"Ninja bomb! _HIYAH_!"

Japan revealed himself from the ceiling and threw bombs at the two. The bomb exploded and produced a black fog that Japan used as an escape route.

"What was that?" America collapsed on the floor and asked. He turned to Philippines and saw her wounded as well. "We were caught off guard. Damn it!" America pounded the floor and let out a very loud war cry. "I'm so weak."

"America…"

America got himself together and stood up. He went to the door and turned back to Philippines. "I'm sorry Philippines but I must go my people need me. But I promise this to you, **_I shall return_**." America opened the door and dramatically moonwalked out of the house and ran away as fast as he could the moment he was outside his house.

"But America… this is your house!" Philippines tried to follow America outside but she was severely wounded.

"I'm back." Japan reappeared in the house and tied her up. "You're my colony from now on."

_Philippines being injured and defenseless was then occupied by Japan after America left her alone._

* * *

_**Ninja Moves! HIYAH!**_


	9. Po and Opo

Spain just finished buying foods from the store and was on his way home. Spain giggled while he imagined his subordinate and his daughter seeing what he bought for them.

"Look Romano I bought you this tomato sauce so you will not squish our fresh tomatoes when you want some tomato in your dinner." (There are times that Philippines or Spain cook food without tomatoes on it.)

"Spain you bastard, I didn't said you need to buy me one! But….. but since it's already here, I'm going to take it. You'll never get it back from me okay! So don't start regretting on giving it to me!"

Spain smiled happily while Romano hugged the tomato sauce Spain gave to him. Spain remembered Philippines and searched his bag for her surprise.

"Here is yours Philippines, dried mangoes."

Philippines' eyes widened and her face was full of joy. She took the dried mangos and placed it on some kind of altar and started praising it like a God. Romano glared at her and said, "Mango freak."

Spain laughed while he imagined their happy faces and before he knew it he already reached their house. Spain's hands were full so he can't open the door by himself. He tried to call out Romano's name but when he turned around he found Romano taking his siesta beside the tree.

"Philippines! Philippines!" Spain called out his daughter's name.

"_Bakit __**po**_?" (Why _**po**_?)

"Could you open the door for me? My hands are kinda full in the moment."

"Okay _**po**_. Wait for me in a moment." Philippines dropped her broom and went to get the door. She opened it and was greeted by Spain's casual smile.

"_Ako na __**po**_." (I will bring those for you.) Philippines extended her hands and took the smallest bag from Spain's hand.

"Be careful it's heavy."

"_**Opo**_."

********Then fast forward to America's Colonization**********

Spain was having his siestas when he suddenly received a call from someone. He took his telephone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's America!"

Spain suddenly burst into tears and shouted, "You already took my daughter away! What do you want?"

America, shocked from the loudness of Spain's shout, distanced the telephone from him and cleaned his ears. He waited for a couple of minutes for Spain to calm down and tried to talk to him again. "Speaking of Philippines, she kept saying this _**Po**_ and _**Opo**_. What does that mean? Is she an alien or something?"

Spain sighed and smiled as he remembered his times with Philippines. "That's a way of showing her respects for you. _**Po**_ is usually put in between the sentence to be polite while _**Opo**_ is like 'Yes' in a polite way."

...?

"America….. America? Are you still there?" Spain asked after not hearing America's voice for a couple of minutes.

"Respect….. She respects me as a hero." America on other line was unfortunately losing it after hearing the word 'respect' from Spain. In his mind, Philippines was praising and patronizing him while he was wearing his blue tights and red cape on.

********The following Day********

"Philippines, Philippines!" America called out his supposedly younger sister Philippines.

"_**Po**_?" Philippines peeked from her room and asked his _**Kuya**_/Big Brother.

America went to his wonderland once again and kept murmuring words like respect, hero, America. Philippines raised her brow and approached him to see what's wrong. "_**Kuya**_, what's your problem?"

[Author's Notes]

_**Po **_and _**Opo**_ are one of the many things I am very proud of on being a Filipino. It's a way of being respectful to the elderly. I don't know when it was originated but it is a virtue that is passed from forefathers to forefathers.

Like for example:

_**Kamusta na po kayo?**_ = _**How are you po?**_

I am actually a religious user of _**Po **_and_** Opo**_. I used it not just to elderly but to my friends and even the younger ones. I even use it when presenting to the class. Sometimes I even add _**po**_ in every end of my sentence and sometimes I add _**po**_ in the middle of sentence.

_Like this __**po**__. I think__I am annoying you __**po**__. I'm sorry __**po**__. I don't mean it __**po**__._

I don't even exaggerate. I do this in public! But I don't do this on purpose. I do this when I'm nervous or when I really really want to be polite and gentle to the person I'm talking to.

This virtue is said to be mostly practiced on the _Southern Tagalog_ regions and the capital region, _Manila_. There are some who practices it at _Visayan and Mindanao_ region but not that many as the _Tagalog speaking regions_.

Can I ask my fellow Filipino to add some local customs from other regions? I don't want to be biased. :) I don't want to focus only on _Tagalog_ speaking customs. You can also give me _**pamahiins**_!


	10. At A German Party You Must

"Good evening." Philippines bow down her head politely and nervously continued, "My name is Phili—I mean my name is Maria Clara nice to meet you."

Italy gave her a round of applause and complimented her. Romano on the other hand, sighed and hit her in the head. "Just talk to someone already. I know we invited you here in Germany's party but you need to introduce yourself to the other guest. It's their custom."

Philippines fidget and played with her fingers that made Romano angrier than before. Italy stepped in and defended her, "Come on Big Brother. You know how different her culture is from ours."

"Yeah right…." Romano scratched his head and remembered Philippines way of a gathering, a very crowded and noisy festive event. "But you need to at least talk to one of them." Romano gave her a friendly boost and asked her—politely this time— to go make some friends.

It was a party hosted by Germany and since Romano and Italy were invited they tagged Philippines along with them. But because of different customs and culture, Philippines was having a hard time on socializing with them.

After a few minutes, Philippines came back to the two with a smile on her face. Romano, thinking that she successfully talked to someone –since it was also written all over her face— asked her progress.

"Did you talk to someone already?"

Philippines boastfully nodded and pointed at a direction and answered, "I talked to Japan." Romano gritted his teeth and calmly tried to retain his composure while Japan was waving faraway at them. Italy waved back at Japan and did his normal greetings to him.

"Hey what's up Italy and Italy's brother?"

Among the midst of the scene, Prussia suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and greeted everyone. 'Prussia!' Everyone exclaimed and approached the man. Philippines, knowing nothing about the man, stood at the back and tried to find some faint recollections of this 'Prussia'.

"Russia?" Philippines mumbled and remembered the huge nation just above China. "Is it actually Prussia not Russia?" She asked to herself and tried to remember Russia's face. _Kolkolkolkol_

"Brother, don't be so noisy. You're distracting some of our guests." Germany hurriedly went to their side and scolded his brother. Germany paused for awhile and noticed Italy and even Philippines there. He smiled and greeted them.

"Glad you could come Italy and also you Romano." Italy warmly reciprocated Germany's greeting with a hug and a kiss while Romano just looked elsewhere and gritted his teeth. Germany then turned to Philippines and greeted her, "Thank you for coming here Philippines. I hope my brother is not bothering you."

"Russia is Germany's brother?" Philippines asked obliviously.

The entire room was filled with shock. Germany can't even describe what he was feeling. Japan hurriedly rushed to Philippines' side and filled her in with details concerning about Prussia and his status.

"I'm sorry." Philippines faced Prussia and Germany and apologized to them. Germany awkwardly accepted the apology while Prussia just laughed it off and went back to his room where he _possibly_ cried from the misunderstanding.

-Omake-

Dear Awesome Diary,

Someone mistook me as Russia once again. It's much worse than Austria's Australia misunderstanding but don't worry I'm still awesome and no one can take that from me.

_ I hope so..._

I'm still awesome,

Prussia

[Author's notes]

In Germany, when you are in a party you are supposed to introduced yourself to the other guests and you shouldn't be idle and alone. You should not rely on your host to introduce you to the other guests or entertain you.

This custom was also alluded by Jose Rizal in his novel _Noli Me Tangere_ where Ibarra introduced himself to the guest in Captain Santiago's welcoming party for him early in the story. Jose Rizal learned this custom while he was visiting some of the places in Germany. He was so fascinated by it that he included it in his novel.

While the Prussia=Russia incident was purely based on **my own experience**. I don't know about other Filipinos out there but when I first heard about Prussia I thought they were talking about Russia. I even thought that Prussia is some kind of alter ego of Russia during my first days in Hetalia. But as you can see now the misunderstanding is already solved.

Hihi ^^V

Have a blessed New Year Guys!


	11. Joe Bush!

"Philippines don't stray off okay." America shouted while Philippines walked away from him happily. They were back at Philippines—Manila to be exact— for a business America needed to attend. Philippines was very happy to be back at her home so America granted her a day off and let her play with her friends while he does his work.

Philippines twirled a couple of times and took a deep breath. America smiled from afar and decided to leave Philippines alone. "It's nice to be home." Philippines shouted very loud and continued on looking at the view that she missed so much.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Philippines heard a sound of hammering behind her back. She turned around and saw an American guy hammering a sign board for his store. Philippines got curious and decided to approach the guy.

"What is wrong young lady?" The man asked her in fluent English which she cannot comprehend.

Philippines got intimidated and tried to remember her English lessons from America. "What….is…..this…..store…about?" She tried to ask in English but it was very hard for her to pronounce the words properly.

The man admired her for trying hard so he gave her a pat on the head and welcomed her inside his store. "This is cleaning and dye shop. (a laundry shop)"

"Dye?"

"Yes, dye." The man took a small packet from the counter and gave it to Philippines. "Dye is used to color your clothes."

Philippines took the packet and read the name of the brand loudly, "Joe Bush… Joe Bush….."

"Yes, yes that's my name Joe Bush." The man happily pointed his face but Philippines was so absorbed on pronouncing his name.

"Joe Bush…_**Jobus**_!" Philippines shouted and went outside exclaiming '_**Jobus**_' repeatedly in the street.

"America, America!" Philippines called America from the street after she decided to show this splendid packet of dye to America a couple minutes ago.

"America, I found this _**jobus**_ across the street. The man said you can change the color of your clothes. It is so fantastic!" Her eyes were glittering with joy as she raised the packet for America to see.

"That's great Philippines! Where are going to re-color your clothes later after I finish my work okay?" America patted her head and asked her to play somewhere else. Philippines nodded and went to tell the tale of the _**jobus**_ to some of the children who were passing by.

[Author's Note]

_**Joe Bush!**_

I finally answered some of my life's weirdest riddle.

_**Joe Bush**_ was an American who opened a laundry shop in the 1940's in Manila who sold a packet of dye with his name as its brand. Filipinos that time might have a hard time pronouncing his name so it sorta evolved to Joe Bush to _**jobus**_. And to further add more confusion Filipinos thought that all dyes are called Joe Bush so up to this day the Filipino term of dye/the product dye is _**jobus**_.


	12. If You Were Alive Today

"Everyone excited for the Les Miserables?" France eagerly opened the topic at the conference. A couple nations smiled and triggered small conversations to the person seated beside them.

England on the other hand, smug and folded his arms. "What is it France? Are you afraid that it will not be a hit so you're advertising it badly?"

France slowly creased his eyebrows but just shrug it off in a matter of seconds. He noticed something peculiar in one of England's pocket and smirked. He laid his final shot in this argument and said, "Says someone who acquired premium tickets for the advance screening in his country."

England was very flustered and crumpled the tickets from his pocket. The argument was finished declaring France the winner while England walked away in shame. A couple of onlookers clapped their hands for France while from the Asian side of the conference, Philippines lie in silent.

"Is there something wrong?" Vietnam noticed Philippines peculiar behavior and asked. Philippines snapped in her daze and waved her hands dismissively. "Okay, if you guess so. But if something is bothering you just tell me okay?"

Philippines gave Vietnam her usual response and smiled to let her friend at ease. Vietnam stopped asking her questions and joined in the conversations. Philippines on the other hand, sighed and remembered someone very dear to her.

After the said conference, Philippines quickly went back to her place and visited one of her friends. She took a quick ride to _Cavite_ and went to one of the mountains of _Maragondon_. She was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers and laid it in one of the roots of the trees.

"Andres, did you know that the book you were reading is having a film adaptation?" Philippines smiled while holding back her tears. "If you weren't killed that time you might have watched that amazing film with me."

Philippines laughed and looked up in the sky. She hit her head and laughed again. "What am I talking? Humans can't live this long. If you are alive today you must be 150 years old. No human can't live that long."

She smiled and wiped the single tear she shed. She laid a paper beside the bouquet of flowers and left.

"Rest in peace Andres."

[Author's Notes]

Semi-serious chapter this time!

_Les Miserables_ is a novel written by a French writer _Victor Hugo_ that is why France is advertising it. But truth to be told, the film adaption is a British film so practically England should be also advertising it. But because of his _tsundereness_ and his relationship with France he doesn't say to the public that he really likes the novel. In fact, when asked why he allowed this film to be made he just kept saying that he doesn't want to restrict his people on what they want to do but in reality he was the one who proposed the idea.

I just heard in our class this afternoon that even though _Andres Bonifacio _is dubbed '_The Great Plebeian_', he was still westernized but not as great as Rizal though. He read a couple of western books during his time and my professor said that he even read the book 'Les Miserables'. That's why I came up with this chapter.

Philippines and Andres had a very nice relationship with each other and she saw how Bonifacio rose to fight for her freedom and how he was killed brutally by his own kind. She sometimes feels the regret Bonifacio felt of not seeing her free before he died.

Oh and also the paper Philippines left is a ticket for the film if you guys didn't get it.

When will I update?

Please be patient. My classes are dismissed very late in the evening and before I sleep I rewrite my horrid handwritings from my lessons that day so I don't have any time to update (and that's just the tip of the iceberg) Being in college is tough so please be patient with me :)


	13. Jeepney Stories: Take all the Jeeps!

"America what are we going to do with this?" One of his private called him out and asked. He was pointing out their mode of transportation, _the Jeep_.

It was the end of their sovereignty in the Philippines. The country finally gained their independence. America and his soldiers were ordered to return back at their own country. America turned around to his private and answered, "It's troublesome for us to bring it back. Let's just leave it here."

The private nodded and followed America leaving the automobiles like a piece of trash.

"They are gone, I repeat they are gone. Over." The man pushed a button on his walkie talkie and heard a sound of static for a few seconds. "Okay, begin mission. Over." A voice from the other line said. The walkie talkie remained silent. After a couple of seconds, the man turned the device off and took a deep breathe. He proceeded silently at the bushes and kept a look out. When he was sure that the Americans were out of sight, he gave the signal.

Philippines appeared from the bushes and shouted, "Take the jeeps! Don't leave any jeep behind. Move, move, move!" Her men grunted and proceeded to take the jeeps one by one while Philippines kept cheering them on.

"Oh." America suddenly appeared out of nowhere and added, "Its okay for you guys to take it. You don't have to be so discreet of stealing it from us. We are actually leaving the automobiles here."

Philippines and her men were in a field of shock. They were looking at America while he in return smiled innocently to them.

"We failed our fellowmen! Abort mission! Abort!" Philippines shouted to her men and retreated in a speed of light.

-Omake—

"Philippines don't cry." One of her men comforted her. She was in tears for an hour now and no one can make her stop crying. She planned this mission for days and yet America just showed up and ruined everything.

[Author's Notes]

_Jeeps_ are the automobiles used by the soldiers of America during their stay at the Philippines. And after they left, Filipino used its design to come up their own mode of transportation. That transportation is called the _Jeepney_ coined from the words _Jeep_ and _Jitney_. For those who don't know what _Jitney_ is, it means 'share taxi' or simply taxis.

It is also said that some of the automobiles are given to some of the Filipinos that's why America popped out of nowhere and said that it was okay for Philippines to take it. He didn't mean ill to it. His motives were pure so Philippines don't hate on America.

^^v


	14. The Friendly Mayon

"England, what are you doing just standing there? Come here and sit with me." America shouted to his friend as he sat at the sofa. He patted the space beside him and motioned England to sit with him.

"Good gracious, can you stay still for awhile and behave yourself. You act like this is your own home." England scolded America while he took off his coat. "Man, this place sure is hot. Philippines where is your coat rack?"

"Coat rack?" Philippines peeked from the kitchen and asked. She was holding her ladle when she got out from the kitchen and approached the two.

"To put on your coats." England showed his coat to the oblivious lady. Philippines finally understood and smiled. "I'm sorry. We don't have one."

"Sucks to be you England." America laughed to his friend and added, "I don't even know why you dressed so formal even though I specifically told you that this place is very hot."

England blushed and looked away. "It's because I'm a gentleman. I need to wear suits and such."

"If you really are a gentleman then clothes alone doesn't need to define you as one." America looked at England's face and tried pissing him off. Obviously England took the bait and spouted profanity at America nonstop. America just shrugged it off and laughed like he was enjoying England's reaction.

Philippines laughed at the scene and found it extremely normal. Japan already gave her advice on how to handle the two and if the situation needed it he will try to come as fast as he could to help her. Philippines looked around for a place to hang England's coat and saw a picture of Spain hanging on her wall. She stared for it for awhile and took it off. She threw it away like garbage and took a hanger from her side.

"I will take this." Philippines took the coat from England's hand while the two were still fighting at each other. She neatly hanged it on the wall and went back to her cooking afterwards.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal Philippines." America raised his right hand and said to her. It was already midnight when America and England decided to leave Philippines' house.

"I'm glad you like my cooking." She smiled at the two and waved goodbye. Before she closes the door of her house, she took a last glance at the two and smiled.

"You know honestly I don't know why you suddenly decided to visit Philippines all of a sudden." England said to America while there were on their way to their hotel.

"I dunno." America flat out said and smiled, "Maybe I just missed the atmosphere of having a friendly person by my side. You know tough work and all."

"I guess so. She was very hospitable as well." England looked at sky and smiled. She was liked that ever since she was a child, England thought to himself and remembered something from the past.

"Now that you mention it, I'm actually surprise that you tagged along with me." America looked at England curiously and raised his brow. "Why did you come here with me exactly?"

England gulped and confessed shyly, "I want to see _Mt. Mayon_ once again." America's eyes widened and proceeded to laugh at him. He patted his back and remembered, "I almost forgot how much you admired Philippines' Mt. Mayon. Well I can't argue with that. That mountain is really magnificent."

[Author's Notes]

Let me explain to you first England's fascination with _Mt. Mayon_. In the year 1903, a highly distinguished British traveler-writer once traveled here and said a very remarkable remark to Mt. Mayon. Henry Savage Landor, the traveler, said the following "Mayon is the most beautiful mountain I have ever seen, the world-renowned Fujiyama (Mt. Fuji) of Japan sinking into perfect insignificance by comparison. Mayon has the world's most perfect cone."

There's also an American writer who wrote something about the Philippines but this time it's about the people not the mountain. John Griffin, a Honolulu journalist said after his visit in Manila during 1998 was, "What's still most impressive to me about the Philippines is the friendliness of the people, their sense of humor." That's why America said above how friendly Philippines is.

OH I might as well talk about the weather and the normal Filipino attire. Here in the Philippines we only have two seasons, rainy and sunny. Even though officially April and May are our summer period, Philippines is actually hot all year round. It just at times it rains and sometimes it's hot. That's why people here wore very mild clothing and doesn't wear layered clothes. The cold here is still tolerable so a simple jacket can suffice and sometimes none at all unlike other countries with winter that need whole attire to make you warm. So we really don't have coat racks at a normal household.


	15. A dot is a dot!

"Now there you have it." America pointed the drawing on the board and continued, "This is our UN Seal."

The countries were having their annual meeting* for the United Nation and was currently talking about their new seal for the organization.

"Excuse me." Philippines raised her hand and stood up. "Where am I on the seal?"

"You're way too small to be included. If we include you, you will be nothing but a mere dot." America politely answered Philippines' question.

"I want that dot!" Philippines slammed the table and continued to insist on putting her even as a dot.

And now you know why there is a tiny dot called Philippines on the UN Seal.

[Author's Note]

Short one this time.

During my wide search for stories to put here in this fanfic, I came across a comic from **lonewolfjc11 **on deviantart about this topic. So if you find this fascinating be sure to find his/her comic on deviantart to see it for yourself. Just type **_UN Seal lonewolfjc11_** on Google and you will find it there.

The one who insisted to put Philippines on the UN Seal was Carlos P. Romulo. He was a strong advocate of human rights, freedom and decolonization. He was also the first Asian to become a UN President and the first Asian to snatch a Pulitzer Prize**.

But on the contrary of being called "small", Philippines is actually larger than Britain and New Zealand. Philippines size is actually much closer to Italy. No European country is larger than Philippines in terms of size and territory. Philippines is the 12th largest in the world in terms of size and territory.

People really think low about Philippines back then to be even compared as a dot and now because of that, Filipinos started to believe they are. My professor said that even though the problem is already gone, that there are no colonizers to say that we Filipinos are _indios_ or _American's little brown brother_, we still think that we are. The enemy was now ourselves, the enemy within. So be proud fellow Filipinos! Let's raised our heads up high and show them what we are made of!

On the plus side, I don't know if this is applicable to all UP universities but here in UPLB (_University of the Philippines Los Baños_) when a teacher asks you question, you don't need to stand up when reciting your answer. You can remain seated while answering. It is said that it shows the equality of trading knowledge. You and your teacher are just like telling stories to one another.

* * *

*I don't know when UN meetings are held so I put annually there. If someone knows when please tell me.

**Pulitzer Prize is a US award for achievements in journalism, online journalism, literature and music composition, according to Wikipedia.


	16. Kain po kayo!

"_Kain kayo_!" Philippines invited her friends to eat with her after they suddenly barged in her house. She was eating on the living room while watching some Korean soap operas.

Vietnam and Japan who were already used to her behavior waved their hand dismissively and politely declined her offer. They sat beside her and waited for her to finish.

"Are you really sure you don't want to eat?" Philippines turned to them with her mouth full and asked once again.

"We're fine." Japan answered. China who appeared out of nowhere took some food from Philippines' plate and thanked her. "Don't mind if I do."

Philippines eyes widened in shock as China took food on her plate one by one. "This is delicious Philippines. What is this?"

"_Chicha_." She answered under her breath.

"Hmmm?" China tilted his head and waited her to repeat the name.

Philippines was in rage and flipped her table. "That was my goddamn _chicharrón*_, China! Who gave you permission to get one?"

"You offered earlier right?"

"You always took my belongings China. Do you really enjoy taking stuffs from me?!"

"Oh my." Vietnam put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "This is going to be a noisy afternoon."

"Should we stop her?" Japan asked the troubled Vietnam on his side.

"Go test your luck."

[Author's Notes]

_Kain po kayo_ or _kain kayo,_ is a way of saying 'eat with us'. It is normal for Filipinos to offer food to people who will see them eating at their homes. We even ask complete strangers because it is a way being polite. It is like British asking if his visitor want some tea. But even though we ask, we expect that 100% of the time the other person will decline the offer. We just don't want to be rude on eating on their faces while they have none.

There are some occurrences that people do accept the offer. But there are several cases that if they do accept it, the people who asked him will give him strange looks. I mean come on, if you don't want him to eat your food don't ask okay? It's really uncomfortable to the guy as it is.

That's why I never accept such offer. You never know how the other party will respond so better be safe than sorry. I actually have numerous of instances that my stomach is grumbling but I can't touch the food in front of me because I already declined their offer. TORTURE!

*Chicharrón/_chicharon_ is a dish made out of fried pork rinds. It is usually eaten as _pulutan_ in Filipino beer sessions. For those who don't know how it looks like just search the web. _Pulutan_ is a term of food serve in beer sessions in the Philippines.

P.S I can't think of a proper way to translate _inuman_ in English so let's just go with beer sessions. ^^


	17. Why do you colonize other countries?

"I don't wanna." Spain sniffed and cried at the corner. "I don't want to come back there again. What's the purpose of colonizing them anyways?"

Spain just returned from his expedition. He brought a good news of finding a new land for his boss. His boss was very excited and wanted to colonize the said land immediately however Spain, still traumatize on the death of Magellan, refused to go back at the unknown land.

"Why are you so against of going back to that land?" His boss cried. "Are you afraid?" Spain shook his head and continued to cry. "Then why?"

Spain remained silent and wiped his nose. His boss patiently waited for an answer and folded her arms. "Why are we colonizing them? Is there a reason for us to colonize them? Is it just because they are weaker than us? This is so immoral. I don't want to hurt that little girl."

"Does it need to have a reason? We've been doing these for many years now! Why the sudden change of mind Spain?" Spain didn't answer and just remained quiet.

"I didn't know you have such a weak heart Spain." England entered the scene with folded arms. Spain jumped out of his seat and studied the situation for a minute. "Relax. I'm not here to destroy your armada if I really do have such desires."

"I know you do. You paid those pirates to attack us." Spain pointed a near object to England and said. England chuckled and replied. "As I said before, I'm not here for that. Your boss called me because you were in a dump these days."

"What?" Spain lay down his guard and asked. England motioned him to sit down to talk. "What is your problem, Spain?"

"He had a sudden change of heart on colonizing lands. He said that it was immoral." His boss answered in Spain's stead. Anyone can tell that she was really cranky because Spain doesn't do what she orders him to do.

England nodded and touched his chin. "I see…. You do have a weak heart."

"Hey!" Spain retaliated.

"Then if we put it in a way that we want the barbarians to be civilized like us, does it make colonizing moral to you now?"

"No." Spain shouted and added, "We're all humans. We're all equal. Who gives you the reason to think that we are one step ahead from them?"

"They are savages Spain. They are not living their lives right. They will not attain the 'freedom' they wanted. Thus it is our mission to make them civilized."

"No. I still refuse." Spain insisted. "It's still immoral."

England sighed and massaged his forehead in irritation. He never knew that he will talk to a child. It is really hard to persuade Spain. He thought for it for awhile and whispered a couple of things to Spain's boss. They were conversing on something Spain couldn't hear but since he didn't care anyway he let them be.

"Then let's put it this way." England rested his elbows on his knees and continued the topic. "You know these savages erm I mean _these people_ doesn't believe in God right?" Spain nodded and listened eagerly. "If they don't believe in God then if they die they will not see heaven because God doesn't know them. God will not save them. Do you want these poor people to see hell?"

Spain shook his head and realized the point. "No. I don't want them to see hell."

England smirked and thought that it was all over. He already convinced Spain. "So are you going to colonize them or not?" He asked Spain even though he already knew the answer.

"I will."

[Author's Notes]

During the 18th to 19th centuries there has been a debate –actually even now—if colonizing was really moral or not. The British Empire said that it was moral because the people they colonized are not colonized enough. They were only helping them to be civilized and if they were already civilized they will let them go. _Yes, they really see themselves in the top of the human society. _While the Spanish Government said that they were doing it in the name of their religion. They want to spread the religion so the people will be in heaven after they die.

So there you have it their "flawless" reason of colonizing countries. It is connected in Philippines in a way because we are both colonized by these two countries. How about you? Do you think it is really good to colonize other countries?


	18. Perfect Maid

"Japan!" Taiwan called him out of the crowd and slowly approached him along with Hong Kong.

Japan turned to them and greeted, "Oh, hello Taiwan and Hong Kong. What brings you two here?"

"We heard that you opened a maid café shop. Hong Kong and I want to visit it."

"I see…." Japan started to look gloomy and turned back at them. "I'm afraid I can't show you the café yet."

"Why?!"

"Are you thinking of closing it already?" Hong Kong monotonously asked that made Japan even more depressed than before.

"Ugh….. actually I was."

"Eh?!" Taiwan gasped while Hong Kong smirked and said, "Eh, I can't believe I got that right."

"I just felt something is missing in my café. If I don't fill up this emptiness this café should be as good as dead."

"As always Japan takes everything seriously." Taiwan nervously laughed and continued, "Can I ask what is missing in your café?"

"A perfect maid."

"A perfect maid?" Taiwan repeated his words in a question and titled her head. "Shouldn't your country supposed to have swarming of maid cosplayers already? You are bound to find someone."

"No. I need a maid, not girls who wear maid uniforms." Japan insisted.

"Okay then…." Taiwan took a step back and didn't argue anymore. Hong Kong on the other hand, patted Japan's shoulder and smirked. He opened his mouth and told him something.

After Hong Kong's advice, they bid their goodbye and expressed their anticipation for Japan's maid café. Japan sighed for the tenth time and went back to his thinking position. It was already getting dark and he still hasn't made his mind yet.

"Japan! Japan!" Philippines called him out a couple of times and continued, "I'm here to get the new season of Naruto Shippuden!"

Then it hit him. '_You want to know who the perfect maid for your café is. It's Philippines'_. Hong Kong's words echoed on his head. At first he was unsure on how he will make her work for his café but after the sudden realization, it all made sense now.

"Japan! Anime! Anime!" Philippines chanted while holding a picture of Naruto on her hands. Japan looked to her with dazzling eyes. He took her hands and gripped it tightly so she will not escape. He moved closer and closer that made Philippines crept out and screamed for help.

* * *

"Welcome back Master." Philippines bowed and greeted her costumers with a smile. When she looked up, she saw America, who was holding his laughter, Canada, France, being his normal pervy self and England, who was shocked at the sudden turn of event.

"I will escort you to your seats Master." Philippines remained calm and composed as she showed them the way. _This is for your anime supply; this is for the new episodes of Naruto_, Philippines repeated to herself as she tried to make a cheerful façade to her friends.

"Business is booming thanks to Philippines!" Japan appeared from the corner and expressed his joy.

"I told you she is the perfect maid." Hong Kong faced to the screen and said it monotonously. An iris out effect was then cued closing this chapter.

[Author's Notes]

Hong Kong and Philippines.

They don't hate each other but whenever this two meet the atmosphere is always accompanied by tense and heavy air. They both traded blows with one another during these recent years so they have a very complicated relationship with one another.

In the year 2009, one Hong Kong columnist said that Philippines doesn't have the right to claim Spratly from China because Philippines is a nation of servants. It sparked outrage from the Filipino community which made the said columnist to be blacklisted by the immigration of the Philippines. He offered a public apology afterward making the controversy die out on its own.

While on the other side of the equation, the Manila hostage crisis deeply hurt the tourism and relationship between Philippines with Hong Kong. It happened on the year 2010 where a dismissed PNP hijacked a tourist bus containing 21 people from Hong Kong and 4 Filipinos. After that it was very messy so I don't want to write it on detail any further.

P.S I don't write the names of the said persons above because of the negativity of the post. It might be biased because I acknowledged people when it has a positive effect. But I just don't want to reopen healed wounds so please keep it in mind and the purpose of this chapter is not to tackle those things. I just want to point them out as reference of the characters behavior.

So is Philippines a perfect maid?

Of course! Not because a lot Filipina work overseas as maids or caregivers but because we Filipinos are very hospitable and one heck of a beautiful race. Surely if Filipinos can entertain hundreds of people during their fiestas I'm sure a little café shop doesn't even break a sweat for us. Did I forget to mention that we are very friendly and are even considered humorous by other countries? _Yes my Filipino pride is really, really high because I know there are so many things to be proud of._

Anime.

I'm going to keep this short because I fear the AN is longer than the chapter itself. Philippines is one of the countries that are rapidly increasing their liking to Anime. _Yes Japan and Philippines are otaku buddies._ We even have a rival cable channel for _Animax _called "_Hero_" solely for Filipino Dub and Sub animes. Trivia, this is where I first watch Hetalia. I knew _Hetalia_ for a very long time it just there is not that much motivation to watch this until _Hero_ screened it. So I'm very grateful to _Hero_ because I met you guys, such very funny and nice fandom. :)


	19. Juan Dela Cruz

"If you will have a male version of yourself who and what characteristics does he will have?" The interviewer asked as he glanced over his folder to look at Philippines. She was touching her chin and was looking at the ceiling. She hummed a little and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, she opened them and started speaking.

"He will be _morena_ skin toned like me. He's a little bit taller than me. I think 5' 4?"

The interviewer nodded and wrote it down as she spoke. "What about his characteristics?"

"Of course, he will be fun loving friendly person like me!" She fist bump her chest and said proudly. "He takes siestas and really loves to sleep under the coconut tree in a hammock. He really like throwing fiestas and he always enter the _palosebo_ competition."

"So he sorta like your father Spain?" The interview asked that made Philippines' mood upside down. She glared at him but after a few minutes she sighed in recognition and nodded. "I guess you can say that. I really can't deny that I do inherent some of his behaviors."

"My daughter finally recognized me as her father." Spain popped out of nowhere and started doting Philippines like crazy. Philippines was already accustomed on Spain's parental behaviors and was trying her best not to let it bother her. She was pushing him with one hand and the other, motioning the interviewer to continue.

"U-uhm…." The interviewer scanned his paper and glanced back at the two, "What would be your counterpart's name?"

The question caught Philippines off guard and was left speechless. She stared blankly in space for a while causing Spain to enter in the conversation casually. "You can be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Jr."

"No!"

Philippines hit Spain's head and noticed a couple of paper besides the interviewer. From a distance, she saw a couple of names written in the paper. She took it and carefully scanned it.

"No…. that's….." The interviewer tried to get back the paper but Philippines _lightly_ hit his face and stopped him.

"I will call him _**Juan Dela Cruz**_!" She put her hands in her waist and stood at the table top. She fist bump in the air and chanted _Juan Dela Cruz_ a couple of times. "I'm sure this guy is extremely popular. His name was written all over the paper." She thought to herself and proudly continued chanting _Juan Dela Cruz._

"Should I tell her that the paper she read was the list of criminals here in this country?" The interviewer was sobbing at the scenery and had no courage to tell her the truth after receiving a punch from earlier.

[Author's Note]

I'm sorry for the long wait. OTL

I have so many exams and I already failed two of them. I can't hold it together. Expect that my next update will be next Friday if everything goes smoothly or Thursday.

About the chapter content:

Juan Dela Cruz, contrary on what most of the people believed was not created by Filipinos. It was coined by R. McCulloch-Dick, a Scottish-born journalist working for the Manila Times in the early 1990's. He discovered that Juan Dela Cruz was a common name in the blotters thus coining it. So basically Juan Dela Cruz was a famous name of criminals back then.

The average of a Filipino is 5' 4 while a Filipina is 4'11 hence that's why Philippines stated it above. _I'm actually 4' 11 xD (excuse this nonsense)_. While _palosebo_ is a traditional game of the Filipinos where a couple of long and sturdy bamboos were erected in the ground and people, mostly boys, will try their best to get to the top and win a prize. I haven't seen one up-close yet since no one does this anymore. I hope this game will not die out.

Have you guys watched the new episode? It was so fluffy. The chibi was far cuter this time and the animation is superb. Watch it guys.

See you next week. OTL Exam, exam everywhere.


	20. Jeepney Stories: Trading Money

Today was a very normal day. It was a Wednesday and you can see a couple of children running and riding tricycles to get to their school. Oh well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like even our studious neighbor Jose is going to go to his school as well. Good morning Jose!

Jose looked at the speaker and titled his head and smiled. Jose is a high school student and in fact graduating this school year. He is very studious and doesn't have any vices, a role model. The _jeepney_ stopped for awhile and boarded a couple of girls just a couple of meters from Jose's house. They were laughing and chattering with each other.

"Oh my, it seems that our charming boy Jose is going to pay his fare already." The speaker said when she noticed Jose was taking something from his pockets. He searched for a couple of minutes and took a paper bill out of his left pocket.

"Are you going to pay your fare already Jose?" The speaker asked and received a nod from the boy. He stretched his arms forward and said 'Bayad po' (Here's my fare). The one from the front took the money and was shocked from the amount. The man didn't reply and continued to pass the money to the driver.

After a short while, the money reached the driver and was surprised at the amount of the money. He hit the brakes and turned to the passengers. "Don't you have any spare coins? It's only morning and you're giving me already a huge money."

Jose nervously shook his head and apologized. He searched his pockets and wallet again but it was the smallest bill he have on him. The driver gritted his teeth and continued driving.

"It's alright Jose. You still have a long ride. I'm sure the driver will get a spare change before you reach your destination." The speaker tried to lighten the mood of the troubled boy. Jose's mood started to change a bit and smiled back at the speaker.

"_Bayad po_." One of the passenger passed his fare and added, "_Diyan lang po sa may kanto._ (Just around the corner)"

"Here's your change." The driver passed the money and reached to Jose. He seemed very happy as if a huge boulder was lifted from his chest. He looked at the speaker and smiled happily.

"I told you. There's nothing to worry about." He nodded again and stored the spare change in his pocket. "Make sure you hid the money perfectly or else it will fell from your pocket." The speaker reminded the young lad.

"_Bayad_." A woman covered with enormous makeup said and passed the bill forward. The driver was shocked and glanced back again at the passenger seats. "From whom is this 1000 from? Are you kidding me? Do you think this is a bus?!"

The driver was very angry and waved the paper bill furiously. The woman just ignored the driver's anger and replied, "_I don't have barya kasi e_. (I don't have spare change)."

The driver didn't want to cause anymore commotion and continued driving. He took out his left hand outside the window of his jeepney and seemed motioning for something with his hands. There was an incoming jeepney from the opposite lane that seemed to be doing the same thing. Both of the jeepneys stopped midway. The drivers talked to each other from their windows like it was a regular occurrence to them.

"Do you have any change with you?" The driver of the jeepney Jose was taking said. "Someone gave me 1000 as a fare."

"Are you kidding me?" The other laughed and added, "Someone seemed lost in the provinces. Here I have two five hundreds with me. Consider yourself lucky on meeting me here." The driver took out his wallet and exchanged the money.

"Thank you."

The two drivers then started to part ways and continued driving in their designated route. Once again, the peaceful tranquility of the province returned as Jose travel his half an hour ride from his home to his school.

[Author's Notes]

I always take _jeepneys_ when I go to my school and I've seen a regular occurrence of this trading with the drivers. Let's say **driver A** don't have spare change with him, he will take his left hand out of his window when he see a familiar _jeepney_ across the opposite lane. They will both stop midway and do some exchanges of money.

I don't know if it happens to other places but here in my place it does. It doesn't cause heavy traffic because the places here aren't as crowded with automobiles as Manila does. Besides the trade only happen for 2 to 5 minutes so there really isn't that much harm done.

I really want to take a picture of this in action and show it to you guys. It's really a magnificent sight!

Jose paid a 200 bill early in the morning so the driver got angry, even I will be surprised at a sight of it. While on the 1000 pesos bill incident, I don't know if there is someone who really does that. I saw some rare occurrence of 500 pesos but a 1000 is still myth for me. I hope no one is _**that**_ ignorant to do such things.


	21. Airports

"Aaaah!" Philippines stretched her hands and fanned her face. "I really hate airports. Why does my country have so hot temperature?"

Philippines just came back from the ASEAN meeting and changed from her national dress in the airport's comfort room. She was questioned by the airport's police along the way and delayed her for a few hours.

"I told him to inform them about my existence." She sighed and realized something. She hunched her back and recalled, "Well, he did give me a specialized passport to avoid this kind of situation that I forgot to bring."

"Guess it was my fault after all." She stretched her hands again and felt a little bump below her legs. She looked down and saw a boy playing at the ground with his toy cars. She smiled at the sight and crouched to talk to the boy.

"Are you lost?"

"Gah!" The boy was frightened but didn't run away. He calmly shook his head and smiled. "We're waiting for my mom to fly."

"Your mom? Flying?" Her eyes widened and repeated. "Is your mom leaving the country? Shouldn't you be with her?

"No." The boys hand shook but still kept a wide smile. "My mom said that I should stay here and protect our home."

Philippines realized that his mom will be working abroad and leaving him behind. She patted the boy's head and diverted the topic. "What is your name?"

"Alfred!" The child exclaimed and fist-bump his chest with full of pride.

"You know I have a friend who has the same name as you."

"He stole my name! I'm the only one who should have the name Alfred."

"It's okay." Philippines smiled from the naivety of Alfred and added, "Its okay. He lives in America so no one will think there are two Alfreds."

"America? That's where my mom is flying to. She said that she will come back after I finish college."

"I see." Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at the 5 year old boy who was wearing a brimming smile even with those situations. "Do you know how long will that be?" Her voiced cracked but fortunately the boy didn't noticed.

Alfred started counting his fingers and seemed having a very hard time with it. After a few minutes, he showed his ten fingers and exclaimed, "This many!"

Philippines managed to laugh it off and hugged Alfred. She hid his face on her bosom and wiped her tears. "Shall we meet your mother? You might miss her flight. You will not see her fly."

"I don't wanna." Alfred pushed her away and looked away from her. "If I see her, she will get sick."

"Get sick?"

"Yes. Water was falling from her eyes! That's a symptom of getting sick besides when I look at her I have this huge pain in my chest and water started falling from my eyes as well. I don't like that."

"Alfred?" A girl that looked exactly like him peeked from the door and called him. "Mom is already leaving." Alfred didn't speak nor move and continued playing his cars. A few drops of tears were coming for his eyes but he didn't bother wiping it. He was being strong on his own way.

"I'm sorry if he was bothering you." The girl apologized, "He is so friendly that he could befriend anyone anywhere."

"Don't be." Philippines waved her hands dismissively and apologized as well. "I should be the one saying sorry because I'm teaching him to talk to strangers."

"Well Alfred shall we see your mother?" Philippines diverted the topic and extended her hands to the child. He was reluctant at first but he took her hands anyways. He was holding tight while tears falls from his eye.

"Ah." Upon reaching the terminal, Philippines realized something. "I really hate airports." She said to herself as she saw the mother of Alfred. She remembered a certain girl named _Diane_ from a few years ago. She was crying because her mother was leaving to work abroad.

Alfred's mother glanced at the two and gave a friendly smile. She silently uttered "Maria, take care of Alfred for me." and went to her terminal without looking back. Philippines bit her lip from the irony and said, "Mother and Daughter both ended up doing the same thing, how ironic."

"I really, really hate airports." She repeated again and again as she held Alfred's hand tighter and tighter.

[Author's Note]

Yes, I can write serious ones as well. ^^V

As you may know, Philippines are one of the highest or even the number one of the most people who worked abroad. I know there is a proper term for this but I'm just doing this on my spare time. I will research the term and the number of the statistics when my exams are over.

I just want to write this to expose the hard painful truth of working abroad. I am one to speak because I haven't seen my mom for seven years now, in personal that is. I can see her in the net everyday but that is a different story. So guys if you ever have the choice of working abroad or staying with your family, pick the latter because once those years is gone it can never be regained. It hurts, trust me.

Moping aside, Diane, Alfred's mom, was a girl Philippines met before when she was a child at the airport with the same reason. Meaning history repeats itself (I'm just restating this in case no one got it). Fun fact, Alfred was named Alfred because Philippines talked about America to Diane during their meeting that's why Alfred was named Alfred.


	22. Quezon vs Aguinaldo

**Semi-antagonistic headcanon of Manuel L. Quezon ahead.**

* * *

_It was the 10__th__ of May of 1897 when Andres Bonifacio was executed for treason by the Philippine Revolutionary Government along with his brother. Even up to this day his remains was still not found. _

"What do you mean you will search for his remains?" Philippines entered the room and slammed the table as she looked at Manuel Quezon. He stole only a glance at her and continued skimming over his paper works.

"So the news already reached you?" He put down the paper and focused on Philippines.

"That's a foul ploy! You know this will weaken Emilio's chance of winning even though you have enough support from the Americans."

"You know what he did to Andres Bonifacio was morally wrong. They killed the Supremo of the Katipunan." Quezon answered back.

"That's not only Aguinaldo's fault, it's the whole Revolutionary Government's fault besides no one could say that Aguinaldo really did order such thing."

"Then do you have any proof that he didn't? He was their leader so he had the power to stop Bonifacio's execution if he didn't like it."

"You are fighting dirty. Why do you even put such thing as _**you will search for Bonifacio's remains**_ in your platform? Did the Americans told you to do this? Did America suggested this? I know you are only saying this because you know it will make an impact on Aguinaldo's chance of winning."

"You really think I'm really a bad guy?" Quezon chuckled a bit and glared at Philippines. "Didn't I say before that Bonifacio was the Supremo of the Katipunan. He is one of the reasons why we broke free of the Spain's hold."

"We never broke free! We were SOLD. You are just fighting dirty and I know you know it."

"These things will not be understood by a child like you." America appeared and said. He was leaning beside the door and grinned. "I don't want to hear that from you!" Philippines pointed him. Physically they were both teenagers where America looked 19 while Philippines aged to look like a 14 year old girl, which irritated her. He doesn't have the right to say that, she thought.

She walked away from the door and glanced back at Quezon. "Suit yourself. I'm only here to support what my people want anyways."

_After that, Quezon won the election, even though it was very clear from the very start. The fact that people still have a bitter resentment from the actions of Aguinaldo and his men to Bonifacio contributed to the chances of his winning. On the other hand, Quezon really did perform his promise and searched for Bonifacio's remains. They found the remains but when the World War II broke out the remains of many soldiers mixed up with Bonifacio's so finding it again was very difficult possible yet difficult. _

[Author's Notes]

I'm back! My exams are still ongoing but I only have two left so I can write leisurely again.

Sorry if you now have bad views or ill feelings for Quezon. He really did include this on his platform. He was only fighting strategically and I know Bonifacio's remains should really be found but I still think the timing was impeccable. I mean look, he chose to say it when he was fighting against Emilio Aguinaldo the leader of the Revolutionary Government who killed Bonifacio. He was really sneaky and sly.

But on the plus side, Bonifacio's remains can still be located because some people have a medical record of his teeth. So if they checked the bones of the people in the site they can single out Bonifacio's however they need plenty money for that. I hope in the near future they will find Bonifacio's remains.

Random Headcanon:

Nations are neutral between the two factions of their government but are usually seen with the person the majority of the people wanted.

For example in Philippines case, she was with Manuel Quezon because her people want him as their new leader but still thinks that Aguinaldo still have a fair chance of winning. Also one example for this is the Magdalo and Magdiwang Factions of the Katipunan. She was with Bonifacio because a lot of people don't know that there was a Revolutionary Government looming around but she was still in touch with Aguinaldo.


	23. Monkey and Milkfish

"Repeat with me Romano." Spain held out a chalk and wrote something on the blackboard. "_Bésame Mucho_ it means _kiss me a lot_ in English. It is actually a song that I am very fond of listen-"

Romano gritted his teeth and looked away. His hand was on his chin and tapping his fingers impatiently. "I don't like this. Why do you always teach me Spanish words that include kissing? I'm more than happy to clean than listen to this."

_Bahay kubo, kahit munti__  
__ang halaman doon ay sari-sari__  
__Singkamas at talong__  
__Sigarilyas at mani__  
__Sitaw, bataw, patani__  
__Kundol, patola, upo't kalabasa__  
__At saka meron pang__  
__Labanos, mustasa__  
__Sibuyas, kamatis__  
__Bawang at luya__  
__Sa paligid ligid__  
__Ay maraming linga~_

Philippines on the other hand was cleaning the house. She only arrived a few days ago in the household but she has taken the liking of cleaning the house. She was humming on one her nation's song when she noticed that the house felt so empty. She knew Romano and Spain were in the house but it felt that it was fairly quiet.

"I wonder where they are." She put down her broom and went in search for them. She heard a couple voices near the hall and followed them. She took a peek in the room and saw the two. She remembered that she was forbidden to be near this room so she silently stepped back and was hoping no one would notice.

"Ah," Romano shouted, "_Indio Chongo_!" He teased Philippines and pointed her in mockery. Spain quickly intervened and scolded Romano, "Hey, Romano where did you hear that?!"

"Your men were always calling her like that."

Philippines hold on her _saya_ with her head down. She was holding her tears and was shaking. Spain noticed it and tried to comfort her. But the second he tried to step towards her, Philippines looked up and shouted with all of her might, "_**KASTILA BANGUS**_!"

She shouted it a couple times before she started to calm down. Spain was in despair because of her words while Romano shrugged it off and said, "I'm not Spanish. I'm Italian."

"Eh?"

Philippines blinked a couple times and wiped her tears. "You're not? I'm sorry….."

Spain's ears started to twitch and the mood around him started to change. He has this aura of a doting parent with the words like _my daughter is apologizing to me_ echoing on his head. He turned to Philippines and was on his way to hug her when she said, "I'm sorry for teasing you wrong, TOMATO FREAK!"

"Mango freak!"

"Tomato freak!"

"Mango freak!"

"Tomato freak!"

Spain started to weep as he turns to ashes. "I thought she was going to apologize to me", he kept muttering to himself. He went to his corner filled with pictures of Philippines and wept in sorrow. "_Mi hija_ hates me. _Mi hija_ hates me so much that she didn't even notice me."

[Author's Notes]

My keyboard hates me and netbook is slowly dying on me. It kept typing _**f **_out of nowhere. Because of this troublesome keyboard I can't update faster. I can type in our family PC but my brother is completely married to it that you will feel guilty to ask him to move away from it for a couple seconds.

Anyways, _Bésame Mucho_ is a popular Spanish song written by _Consuelo Velazquez_. While _Bahay Kubo_, the song Philippines was singing, is a popular children song in the Philippines. On the other note, I want to stress out why Philippines was not together in the class with Romano. Majority of the Filipinos that time were actually forbidden to know and study Spanish but even though with those circumstances after 333 years of colonization we were able to adapt it and learn it base on experience.

_Indio, Chongo_ is what the Spanish used to call the Filipinos its means _Indio, Monkey_. **Indio meaning _Bong Revilla_** joke :) Indio is a term they used to call the native Malays in the Philippines but it can also mean _Indian _in other situations. Filipinos fought back after hearing this and teased them as _Kastila, Bangus_ meaning _Spanish, Milkfish _causing rumbles and endless disputes. Milkfish because of the Spanish's color and well Monkey because of how low the Spanish think of the Filipinos.

Romano and Philippines have this love-hate relationship that I will unveil on the following chapters why. But in reality they have diplomatic relationships with each other. The relationship is actually so good that you hardly notice that there was one because there are no blemishes. They co-exist so perfectly.

Have a nice Valentines everyone!

I forgot _Mi Hija_ means_ my daughter_ in Spanish ;)


	24. War times with England and France

"Ah!" England quickly pulled his hands away from the pot and placed it on his mouth.

"England what happened?" Philippines, who happened to be passing by, went to his side and pulled her handkerchief. She took his hand and wrapped it around his hand.

"Is it still hurting?"

"No," England was still in daze. After a couple of minutes he pulled his hands away and went back to his normal self, "It's only a minor burn. You don't need to be _that_ worried."

Philippines giggled and put her hands on her back. He hasn't changed one bit, she thought. "Are you making tea?"

"Oh ye-"

Before England finished his sentence, France appeared and was leaning against the door. He slowly approached the two and greeted Philippines. "Hello, my little lamb."

"Hello." Philippines slightly lowered her head and said.

England was shocked and commented about it. "I'm surprised you knew each other."

France pulled Philippines into him and waved his index finger. "We actually have some history with each other, right my little lamb?"

France looked at her and smiled. Philippines didn't answer but she nodded.

"Did you mean the time you mistook her as Chinese?"

"Ah no, NO!" France went pale and hid his face. "I don't want to remember those days. I can't sleep for days because of that tiny mistake."

"Thank goodness you mellowed down." France added and brushed Philippines' hair. "We actually fought alongside each other when she was still in Spain's rule. She..." France paused and remembered Philippines strength. "She is, she is a very valuable asset."

England nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "Can't argue with that. She also helped us a lot back then."

"You see?" France exclaimed and nodded. "She can be your friend and foe at the same time."

"Ugh..." Philippines felt a grumble from her stomach and began to walk away from the two. "I'm hungry. It's time for my _merienda_. What should I cook this time?"

[Author's Notes]  
For those who don't know what England was referring to in the _Chinese thing_, look at Chapter 7 to get the joke.

France and Philippines did fight alongside with each other under the Spanish rule. They were fighting Vietnam that time. For what reason I don't know, the source I get this from never included it. I shall edit this when I get proper info.

Another info that I don't know if it's true was during World War II, it was said that Filipinos helped the Englishman by volunteering as their nurse. After all during this time, Philippines were under America and America and England were Allies so this plausible however I don't have enough sources to support it so let's just say this is 50-50. And I don't remember if this was during Japan's occupation or not because I forgot to quote the source so I don't know the exact details of this.

OTL I'm sorry guys I failed you.

_Merienda_ means snack.


	25. Y2K Bug

On the year 1999, a widespread panic was caused by a certain thing called "Y2K Bug". Y2K was a problem that the masses believed that the technologies can't handle because of the transition from four digit year to two digit year. People believed that the devices all over the world would go haywire because of this.

"What?" Philippines turned to Japan and violently shook him. "What do you mean the world will face destruction on the year 2000?"

"It was what Nostradamus predicted."

"No!" Philippines shouted and clutched her head in despair. "I only reached my centennial independence from Spain a year ago. I haven't experienced the true essence of freedom!"

"You really hate me do you _Mi Hija_?" Spain appeared from the background, weeping.

"You don't have to be that worried, Philippines." Japan calmly said but was very happy on the inside because he received the reaction he wanted that both England and France failed to give him.

"How can someone be calm if the world is ending?" Philippines put her hands again in his shoulders and shook him. "How can you be this calm Japan?"

Then one particular night, Philippines were on her way to sleep when suddenly a power interruption happened. She went pale and went on her knees. She recited _Our Father_ a couple of times but the power didn't come back. She already finished three trips of praying on the rosary. And when all of her hope was lost, she curled in the corner of her room and cried all of her might.

"America helped me!"

While on the other room….

"What is happening on the other room?" Visayas asked to her brothers. "It seems that _Ate _Philippines is crying."

"Asked Luzon." Mindanao pointed Luzon, who was running on circles for an hour now. "Luzon has been doing the same thing."

"I can't see. Its pitch black! Help me Visayas and Mindanao."

"Are you sure you are wearing your glasses perfectly?" Mindanao asked his brother.

"I do! I do but it seems that it's not helping at all. Help me guys!" Luzon pleaded to his sister and brother.

Mindanao grinned and readied his weapon. "I will help you if you will convince _Ate_ to let me have my autonomy."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Then Mindanao is out, peace!" Mindanao waved goodbye and went to sleep on his bed.

Luzon began crying and looked at his little sister Visayas for help. Visayas sighed and went to his side. "Fine, I will help. First I will take off this jellyfish out of your face."

"Jellyfish?"

[Author's Notes]

During the Y2K rampage going on, a strange incident happen in Luzon. There was a huge black out on the island and it was believed to be caused by the Y2K bug. Everyone was in panicked but it later turned out to be caused by a group of jellyfish clogging the _Sual Power Station_. It happened during 1999.

I introduced the islands in this chapter. Luzon is the oldest one and the boastful one, Visayas the lone female is usually pitted against her two brothers and acts as the peacemaker of the two while Mindanao is the rebellious one and loves playing pranks at Philippines and Luzon. I have special introductory chapter for them in the near future. I just need to polish their characteristics a little more. ^^

Both Philippines and the islands co-exist with one another. However the islands can't go outside their house (can't go abroad etc etc). They usually stay in the house and let Philippines deal with the work but when the situation dictates it they handle the work but their power will not exceed up to the National Level. They can only negotiate up to the governor seats of their place. Philippines really have a hard time uniting the three because of Mindanao.

Philippines and Luzon experienced the incident because the capital of the Philippines is in Luzon. But there are also times that she and the other two experienced something that the other islands don't.

_Ate _is the Filipino term of Big Sister.


	26. Thin Line Between Languages

"You know my neighboring countries sure are weird." Philippines recollected at her seat as she looked at you."You know, they get angry at me for no apparent reason." She added and pondered on the topic.

"Like for example Japan!" She pointed at you and continued, "I just answered his question the other day and suddenly he went samurai on me. He looks like Kenshin for god sake! _And he was scary too_."

* * *

"Philippines what do you want to eat, Chicken? Or Beef?" Japan asked Philippines across the kitchen. She was busy watching anime and let Japan cooked their dinner himself since she was his guest.

"_Baka_! _Baka_! I want to eat _baka_!" She shouted enthusiastically as her eyes were fixed on the television.

"Excuse me?" Japan's ears flinched and peeked out on the living room.

"_Baka_! I said _baka Kuya_ Japan." She repeated and realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't know my language very well. I mean be—"

"Care to repeat that again." Japan suddenly appeared in front of her and pointed his sword. "Do you know what _Baka_ means in Japan?" He asked in a serious tone.

Philippines gulped and averted her gaze. "I-idiot?" She replied with hesitancy.

"Yes." Japan said and switched character. "Now said it with more _moe_! I think being a tsundere maid suits you. My café will be more popular than ever!"

"_Kuya _Japan…"

* * *

"See what I told you? My neighbors are weird! South Korea is not an exception to that. We went to _Manila Zoo_ yesterday and his frickin hair attacked me for no reason."

* * *

"Look, Korea there is a _pabo_!" She tugged his shirt and pointed at the turkey.

"A what?" Korea repeated.

"A _pabo_. Look isn't it weird? _Pabo! Pabo! Pabo_!" She continued chanting happily that even other customers started looking at her.

"_Pabo_?" South Korea looked at the direction Philippines pointed at and instead of seeing the turkey she was referring, he saw his reflection on the glass. He got agitated and unconsciously made his curl violent and attacked Philippines furiously.

"Who are you calling idiot, huh?"

"I didn't call you idiot," cried Philippines as she shield her face on the rampaging curl of South Korea.

"YOU DID!"

* * *

"Our date was ruined because of that." She pouted her lips and sighed. "Now, _Girls Generation_ and _Super Junior_'s concert here in my country was cancelled! I didn't even do anything wrong."

"But don't you think it's weird that they insult each other with the names of an animal?" She stopped for awhile and think.

"Eh?" Romano appeared and shrugged. "Last time I remember you also have a weird insult to Spain when we were kids."

* * *

"I'm sorry _mi hija_. I didn't know you were preserving those mangoes." Spain tried to apologize to Philippines but she didn't flinch on her post.

"The fuck is wrong with you guys. You've been doing that for an hour already." Romano walked in on the living room and commented. "If you guys have so many freaking free time, you should instead cook for me than do that crap."

"Romano, not now." Spain calmly said and started apologizing to Philippines again.

"_Leche _ka! _Leche_! _Leche_! _Leche_!" Philippines shouted at Spain and ran out of the house crying.

"She called me milk?" Spain asked himself, still dumbfounded on Philippines' words.

* * *

Phillipines stood up from her seat in embarrassment and said, "Romano stop it!" She was blushing very intensely while on the other hand Romano, satisfied on her reaction, just shrugged and looked at her.

"Carry on, it's entertaining."

* * *

"Remember guys there is a thin line between languages of other countries." Italy ended the story and went back on his _siesta_.

**_THE END. _**

[Author's note]

Yep, I'm still alive. I'm just busy with school and my netbook's keyboard is broken so I can't write that frequently.

_Baka_ is_** beef**_ in Filipino language while it is _**Idiot **_in the Japanese language. _Pabo_ is _**turkey**_ in Filipino language and also _**Idiot **_in the Korean language however I'm not that sure since I'm not that particular in Korean. ^^; Correct me guys on this. While **_Leche_** is like _**shit or just considered as profanity**_ here in the Philippines while it is _**milk**_ in Spanish.

I bet there is more of this where it came from but suddenly I don't have enough reference to add some more. I actually found out that there are some words in Romania that are similar to Philippines; it was pointed out by a Romanian in tumblr that I was following. ^^V

I bet you guys know who _Girls Generation_ and _Super Junior_ are right? I don't particularly like these two but since they were the ones who _**first**_ dominated K-POP here I chose them judging that you all know them. However I actually prefer _**Shinee**_ over _SuJu_ actually so shout out to my fellow fans of _**Shinee**_!

I'll be back some later date and please don't lose hope in this fanfic! I'm still updating just slowly that's all. So please don't leave ;)


	27. Is Juan really that lazy?

The sun was shining brightly and the people in the community were already busy doing their chores. It was already 10 am and Spain finally woke up. He went out for a walk with the local friar and spotted Philippines sleeping under the tree.

"Those Filipinos sure are lazy. I need to give them a proper lecture." The friar angrily said and went to Philippines' spot. Spain tried to stop the friar but it was already late.

"Young lady, shouldn't you be working?" The friar shouted at Philippines waking her up.

"Ummm….. You shouldn't wake _mi hija,_ it's dangerous to the whole humanity." Spain calmly warned the friar but the friar was so enrage that he couldn't stop shutting his mouth.

"What?" Philippines sat right up and rubbed her eyes. She was still half awake and was trying hard to not to fall asleep again. "What is this commotion all about Spain?"

"IT'S ALREADY 10 AM YOUNG LADY. WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHORES, YOU SHOULD BE DOING IT!" The friar shouted and shouted and shouted like film reel in a loop. Philippines just yawned and replied in a monotonous tone, "I'm already done."

"What?" Spain and the friar shouted and blinked in shocked.

"I said I'm already done." Philippines gave the same monotonous reply and stood up. She stretched her arms and walked away. "Are you in the right minds to work in this heat?! I worked during the dawn until 8 am in the morning were the sun is not yet up."

"I see _mi hija_." Spain half laughed and followed Philippines. "Why don't you continue your sleep in the house? The bed is fluffier than the grass here."

"I guess so." Philippines replied and gazed at the friar. The friar was speechless and was clenching his fist from irritation. When he noticed that he lost, he walked away from the two which made Philippines smirked for her win. Spain noticed it and pointed it out remarking that she was so cute. Philippines punched his stomach and walked away.

"Hurry up Spain. I'm going to cook for you."

[Author's Notes]

Contrary on the saying Juan Tamad/ Juan Lazy, Filipinos are not actually lazy. It's just when the friars are wide awake, the Filipinos especially the farmers were taking their break from work causing a misunderstanding that Filipinos are lazy.

But when you actually look at it, the friars are the one actually lazy. They wake up in 10 at best and just walk and preach at the churches while on the other hand the Filipinos working on the farm wakes up in dawn and work until the sun reaches it hottest then they will take their break.

There is actually a very loooooooooooooooooooooooooon g essay about the Filipinos laziness by Jose Rizal. I'm not even exaggerating how long it is. When you say essay these days it's about two to three pages long but Rizal's one are like 10. No, its even more The title is called "_**The Indolence of the Filipinos**_" it tackles about why the Filipinos became lazy during the Spanish Period. I want you guys to read it but when you reach college I'm sure you will tackle this sooooo it's your choice if you want to read it since relatively wise you don't need this yet.

But it's actually a fun read nonetheless. I bet this will teach you more than the history books in your school about the times of the Spanish Colonization. However the words in the essay were really _**really **_hard to understand. I actually read another essay of Jose Rizal in Tagalog, it's called "_**Sulat Para sa Kadalagahan ng Malolos**_" because it was required and I CANT EVEN GET PAST THE FIRST PARAGRAPH. That's how hard it is. It's even in my native language yet I can't recognize it. Rizal is really an eloquent man. He deserved all the praise he gets.


	28. GOLD GOLD GOLD and GOLD!

Hi it's Spain again! I came back at this unknown country once again. Of course some of them tried to rat us out but thank goodness no one died today. My men and I were strolling across the land when we saw a man clad in gold. Even back in my country no one wore so much gold. Maybe he was the leader of this tribe we are in, my men and I thought.

While strolling, I separated from my group from unknown circumstances and got lost in a place where a stream is nearby. I noticed a familiar girl on the stream and approached her. She kinda reminded of the girl we first saw a few years ago that nearly killed me. But I knew that was impossible. That girl should have grown into a fine young lady by now.

"Excuse me. " I greeted the young girl and smiled awkwardly, "Could you help me get back to my men?"

I smiled again to show no hostility but the girl just looked at me silently. Still, her uncanny looks from the girl was still remarkable. Maybe she is….. _**but no**_ I don't want to get my hopes up.

"You were the guy from before, right?" She stood up and spoke in Spanish.

I was in dazed for a couple of minutes and replied, "Yes. Are you perhaps a nation like me as well?"

She turned around and revealed a massive amount of jewelries in her body. She has earrings, necklaces, bracelets and anklets in pure solid gold. I can't imagine a five year old girl wearing so much gold, compare to me, I look like a peasant to her.

"Yes?" She asked and felt uncomfortable while I was looking at her.

"So much gold." I gulped and tried to let this sunk into my mind. "I have never seen so much gold put on by someone before."

"I could get you if you like." She smiled and looked like a child that she was.

"Thanks," I smiled humbly and added, "I don't know if you could do that in this short amount of time. We might leave soon as well."

"I found one." She raised her hands and jumped in joy. I was surprised. The gold she was holding was as big as normal sized rock. I went to her side quickly and saw something shining on the stream below our feet. I dug a little and saw an equal amount of gold as well.

I gulp and felt something on my stomach. "What is with this country?"

[Author's Note]

Their whole conversation was spoken in Spanish and I don't just sugarcoat this. Filipinos during that time can really speak other languages and to tell you the truth, there are numerous historical books out there that noted how intelligent Filipinos were even before the Spanish Colonizers came. One of these examples is Filipinos eloquence in other foreign language. The first translators of the Spanish Colonizers were even actual Filipino natives. One article that pointed this is Rizal's _Indolence of the Filipinos_ that I told you about last chapter. (Rizal should pay me for advertising his works.)

The gold matter is not exaggeration as well. Philippines is the second most abundant in gold next to Africa (or South Africa, I forgot hehe). Filipinos during those times wore a massive amount of pure gold in their body and you don't need to be a leader of a tribe or a rich person to have one. As long as you find gold it's already yours, your master will not take it from you. That's how abundant the gold was. There is not scarcity. You just went into a nearby steam dig a little AND BOOM you have gold.

You could visit the Ayala Gold Exhibit and see the gold Filipinos wore during those times. Some historians and archaeologists even remarked that the exhibit is not close to a speck of dust that the Filipinos own that time. I wish our times are like those as well. Maybe I should start digging in our backyard after writing this. I WILL BECOME RICH!

I will end this chapter here _because Imma start digging na_ xD. And for the one who requested Gakuen Hetalia. I will write it in the near future after I created a concrete storyline about it ^^. If you have suggestions as well please tell me. Also the one who requested EDSA/ People Power One will be in the near future as well, I haven't properly researched about the topic yet because of schoolwork.

Let's dig!


	29. P-Sherman? Fisherman!

"Philippines, are you done with your share?" America turned to her workplace and looked at her, patiently waiting for her reply.

"Not…" She mumbled while focusing on her work very seriously. "Not….. yet…." America smiled at the scene and waited a little bit longer.

"Done?" America asked once again with smile on his face.

"Almost the-….DONE!" She raised the artwork with a smile on her face. She turned to America and showed it to him proudly. "Handle it with care okay?" She reminded America who just laughed and nodded at her.

"She seems enjoying herself." Japan appeared from the sides and smiled at America. America laughed hopelessly and replied, "Thanks to her this project is a little bit lively. We don't know what will happen if she was not here."

"I know how that feels." Japan giggled and added, "She was working on some of my anime as well. Sometimes I wonder how much energy you young ones have."

"You sound like an old geezer just right now Japan."

Japan covered his mouth and smiled, "It's because I am."

[The Following Week]

America called out everyone's attention and went to the front. Everyone stopped working and focused their eyes at him. He opened his mouth and smiled. "We now have a name for the Dentist's place."

Everyone rejoiced and waited for his word. "It's _**P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney**_. Let's thank Philippines because she gave me the idea for it." He then pointed Philippines and gave her a round of applause. She was shocked and pointed herself in confusion. A bunch of their co-workers patted her and congratulated her and went back to their post.

"What do you mean me?" After the commotion, Philippines went to America's post and asked him. "I didn't even talk to you for days."

"But that doesn't mean you didn't keep your mouth shut."

"HEY!" Philippines shouted and bloated her cheeks. "What's that suppose to mean?"

America laughed and replied, "While I was doing my daily walk, I heard you shouting_ P-Sherman_ a couple of times and then it hit me. It seems a very good name."

"I never said _P-Sherman _before." She tilted her head in confusion. "Maybe you heard me wrong."

"Really?" America scratched his head and tried to recall the event. "I know you said it before."

"Philippines the next batch of the fisherman that you need to color is here." A man peeked out of the room and shouted at Philippines.

"Okay." She shouted back and smiled at America. "Well I got to go now. Work is waiting for me. I got to color some _fisherman_." She waved goodbye and was already on the door when America shouted and pointed her.

"There!" He shouted. "You said it again!"

"Said what?" She raised her eyebrow and turned to him.

"You said _P-Sherman_ again!"

"No… I said _fisherman_."

"You said _P-Sherman_. I'm positive."

"Are you making fun of me?" Philippines glared at America and bloated her cheeks. She stormed out of the room and cried "I know that I say '**p**' instead of '**f**' sometimes. You don't need to point it out to me so harshly."

"I HATE YOU AMERICA!"

"What?" America asked himself as all the other workers glared at him.

[Author's Note]

Plus ten points for those who knew what movie this is :)

In Filipino Accent, there is no "Ph", "F", "V" and "Th". Go ahead and try it for yourself.

In Finding Nemo since the majority of the film crew was Filipino and "fisherman" and "P-sherman" almost sounds the same they made it the name of the place where the Dentist lives.

Also if you looked closely on the aquarium you will see a _Bahay Kubo_ there. It was created by _Nelson Bohol_, one of the films crew. He also based the _Mt. Wanahakalugi_ in our very own _Mt. Mayon_. _Virgina Cruz _on the other hand animated Dory and both of them worked on other Pixar and Disney Movies like A Bug's Life, Toy Story and Monster Inc.

And I also have another fact on my sleeve but I don't have proper source for this so please don't believe in this wholeheartedly. My uncle said to me that Filipinos are one of the great sources of _IB artists_ in anime you see in your screens_. IB artists or In Between_ artists are the one who do the line art of the frame by frame of a single animation. My uncle also said that there are companies over all Asia that do _IB animation_ but he stated that the Filipinos are the one who is mostly liked and favored by the Japanese because of the detailed work and our compassion towards work.

Again don't believe in what I said above because I haven't properly understood how Animation Companies really works. But I 100% believe in my uncle and I'm positive that he didn't tell me lies. I just want to be safe because I really don't have any other source than my uncle. So for the meantime we will call this fact half true half unknown.


	30. LuzViMinda Skits: I'm Here For The Bed

"I'm home." Philippines opened the door and took off her bag. She gently massaged her shoulders and looked around. "GUYS I'M HOME!" She shouted but no one answered.

She raised her brow and put her bag on the chair near her. That's strange, she thought as she wandered on her house. Finally, Visayas showed up in front of her slightly trembling. Philippines didn't notice the little girl's trembles and smiled at her.

"I thought no one was home." She patted Visayas' shoulders and asked, "Did America dropped by today? He said that he will fix Mindanao's broken bed."

She nodded and silently pointed towards their bedroom. Luzon came rushing in and shouted at Philippines, "Philippines why are you late?" He then turned around to Visayas and scolded her, "I thought I specifically told you to come fetch her and told her the problem."

"Problem?" Philippines looked at Visayas and asked again, "Did Mindanao do something again?"

Visayas nodded and spoke in a hush tone, "He kept America as hostage in the room."

"But," Luzon interjected and added, "Mindanao doesn't pose any threat but I think we should resolve this matter very soon or else Mr. America will die out of hunger. Not to mention I want to discuss something about financial business for my place as well. "

Philippines laughed and ruffled Luzon's hair, "Talking like some grown up again huh?" She made her way to their room and smiled back at them, "You should enjoy your youth as long as you want. Being a grown up is very hard you know."

"We're older than you Philippines, didn't you forget?!" Luzon exclaimed that evoked Philippines in laughter. "But appearance wise, I'm older right?"

Finally, she reached their room and opened a little crack on the door. She peeked inside and saw Mindanao standing –or should I say sleeping—guard on the tied America. She face palmed and called America's name softly.

America looked at the door and cried. He opened his mouth and said, "Help me." Philippines giggled at the sight waking Mindanao up. He took his knife and pointed it to America.

"I know you are there Philippines. Come out."

"_Ate_, he noticed us." Visayas softly mumbled.

"Boo-hoo, no fun." Philippines scratched her head and opened the door. "What are you doing Mindanao? Don't hold such thing in front of America. Didn't I tell you he will fix your bedroom?"

"If he was supposed to fix my bedroom, why is he in his soldier garb? I wouldn't attack him if he wasn't you know. He was the first one who showed hostility."

"What?" Philippines obliviously asked and continued, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Here you go again!" Mindanao shouted and pointed his knife to Philippines. "You always feigned ignorance when it is about me. You want to kill my people right? You want to kill those MILF, MNLF and Abu Shayaf that's why this man is here."

He was in tears. His vision was clouded with tears. "My men didn't want this. We just want our own autonomy, our rights given to us."

"Alright play time is over." America easily broke off the rope that was keeping him and knocked down Mindanao. "This kid is troublesome, you know."

Philippines smiled softly and said, "He is not a kid you know. He was the one who raised me after all."

"I fixed his bed so I'm going to put him there." America said that Philippines nodded.

"Thank you for going easy on him."

[Author's Note]

Yey I'm alive!

So this will be a little section on this fanfiction, the LuzViMinda Skits. It's about the three and how Philippines deal with them with facts and trivias too. I bet it is easier to explain the country, cultures and happenings as a whole with these three around.

The next chapter will also tackle about this three. Especially the thing, I'm older than you Philippines that has been going on.

* * *

But for now character introductions!

**Luzon** is the oldest of the three and seemingly the loudest and their de facto leader. He wears an unbuttoned polo shirt with white sando underneath. For his trousers, he wears loose blue khaki pants. He also adorns glasses and for footwear, he simply wears slippers. He likes to boss around and values his opinion more than anything. He likes speaking in Tagalog and tends to belittle his brother and sister whenever they make mistakes. For his hair, he has this school cut and that makes him ultra geeky.

**Visayas** is the lone girl in the three. She is very beautiful and has very great sceneries. She normally wears Kimona –since Kimona is a Visayan dress, based on my research—that are similar to what Philippines wore when she was young. But there are times that the she wears a simple Sunday dress complete with bakya. Her hair is as long as Philippines. She is very good in English by the way.

Then there is **Mindanao**. Mindanao is a very rebellious brat but he does this because Philippines tend to neglect him and only showered the other two with care and love. He hates how she doesn't even try to understand his traditions and customs as a Muslim. Mindanao wears a Muslim attire. He wears _sawal _or _kantyu _as trousers and simple polo shorts as its top. His hair is very long for a boy that he even adorns it in a pony tail.

Physically wise Luzon is 9, Visayas is 8 and Mindanao is 7 years old. But only Visayas calls Philippines as her Ate. Luzon sometimes dictates her while Mindanao plays prank on her almost every day. So their household is pretty dysfunctional.

Luzon is very obnoxious because there are times that people here are self-centered, thinking only of Luzon and thinks that they are greater than anyone else. I dunno if I misjudged us wrong but that's how I see Filipino here in the Luzon part especially in Manila. I heard a story before that someone from the Tagalog region belittled a Bisayan because he/she can't speak Tagalog or in our case the Filipino Language very well.

* * *

About the chapter!

During the year 2002, there was _a balikatan_ exercise in Sulu. It was a friendship thing between Philippines and America to let American soldiers here to exercise. Not simple squats or jumping jacks but actual military exercise with our fellow Filipino soldiers. With them visiting, they also addressed that they want to help renovate Mindanao. Help with the water supply, fix broken fences etc. etc.

The people in Mindanao didn't mind it but something was off. If they were here to help renovate Mindanao why are they clad in guns and armor? Of course, it showed hostility with all those resistance groups hiding in Mindanao. It clearly showed that they didn't want just some mere training combat but an actual fight with _Jemaah Islamiyah_. It exchanged terrible blows between the two forces with severe casualties. And what's worst, the Americans exclaimed it as self-defense and the Philippine Government believed them. But there are some rumors that it was actually their real motive from the start and the Philippine Government is actually behind it.

And that's why Mindanao ties America up. He felt that America was not there to JUST fix his bed but also to discipline him.


	31. LuzViMinda Skits: A Nation Was Then Born

There were once three siblings who live in the Pacific Ocean. No one knows their names but they interact with them freely. They never seemed to grow up and had been abandoned by time. But then one day, they saw a little girl in a split bamboo tree in the forest.

The three siblings raised the little girl and soon realized that she was just liked them. But it was strange. She doesn't seem to represent an island near the area. Some people believed that she was an immortal child while some believed that she was a god sent from above. But nevertheless, she was treated with special amount of adoration and care.

"**Ma-I**, Big Brother China has come to have some trade with you." China arrived in the beaches and put down some of his baskets. He shouted and searched for the little girl. "Ma-I?"

"Got you!" the little girl exclaimed and hugged him from his legs. "Welcome back, _Kuya_ China."

"I see you didn't grow much after those many years." He patted her head and laughed. She bloated her cheeks and attacked him with her hands relentlessly. "Here." He took something from his pockets and gave it to the little girl. "This is a food from my place. It's called _Siopao_."

"I can eat it?" The little girl asked with joy in her eyes. China only nodded and went to talk to some of the villagers. The little girl went to her siblings' side and showed it off.

"_Ate_ Visayas! _Ate _Visayas! _Kuya_ China gave me food from his place."

"Yes, yes." Visayas tried to calm the jumping girl and added, "You should eat it before it gets cold."

"Hey," Mindanao tapped the girl's shoulders and whispered, "Do you know what ingredients that _Siopao_ have?" The girl shook her head and listened carefully. Mindanao motioned her to move closer and whispered it in her ears. "Cats."

"Cats?!" The girl shouted and dropped the food on the ground. She went to Luzon's side and asked him if it was true. "Of course not!" Luzon answered and turned to Mindanao, "You shouldn't joke around with her, Mindanao."

"My men said it was true." Mindanao put his tongue out and ran away from the raging Luzon.

The days passed like this. For them, playing and joking around are the best way to spend their endless days. They never grew and never get hurt and possibly never die as well. But there are times that their daily routines were changed by some sudden happenings and accidents. There was one happening when Luzon got married to _Brunei _and created a **Kingdom of Tondo.** Mindanao also got into a fight to help his family from Brunei and got Sabah as a reward.

But the most memorable and maybe the scariest of them all was when Visayas received a couple visitors from a faraway place. They were called _Spaniards_ or _Spanish_. A couple of Visayas' people communicated with them and found out they were looking for the _Spice Islands_. But sooner or later they got interested with Visayas' place as well. They tried to invoke a fight between the Sultans of her place. Luckily they lost and their leader Magellan was killed.

But it doesn't stop there. Numerous expeditions then started sailing to claim this unknown land. After many years, they finally occupied the land and took **Ma-I **with them. They changed her name to **Philippines** and forced her to stay with some guy named Spain.

The girl they once knew as an immortal child started growing and growing to the point that she reached the same age of her eldest brother, Luzon. But even though she grew, none of her siblings did. They remained the same. They still looked like the same person who took her in.

She was afraid. She was very afraid that she was going to die and left them behind. Spain buried her with a lot of paperwork and kept her busy. She was what they called a, "nation". But she didn't need any of this. **No.** She just wants to stay with her siblings for all eternity with China and of course also the now secluded nation Japan.

She didn't want this. **She didn't want to become a nation. **

[Author's Notes]

From comedy to melodramatic fanfic, yes. Hahaha

So this chapter basically tells us how Philippines were born and who brought her up.

For those who are wondering, the three islands can grow older if and only if Philippines grow a whole lot more. You see Philippines and the three have a parallel age structure. If she will grow to the age of, let's say Italy, her siblings will grow physically 2 to 3 years older. But since she is still a very young nation, the three doesn't have a chance to grow.

**Ma-I** is what the Chinese called Philippines a couple of centuries ago. From what I have heard it means _land of gold_ but I'm not that sure about it.

**Kingdom of Tondo** on the other hand is a state during the pre-Hispanic period where Brunei and Philippines are involved. I don't know much of Brunei so you choose what gender and how he/she looks like since like Philippines he/she is not canon as well. There are a lot of Kingdom during the pre-Hispanic period but this was the most known so this is the only thing I could cover. I will take History classes very soon so I will write a better interpretation of this.

The Sabah issue with Mindanao is very, very broad so I will create a separate chapter for this one.

The cats on Siopao though, are a mystery. I don't know who spread those rumors but my cousins used to joke about it when I was young. There is also a worm on a hotdog thing that is also similar to that. I don't know who said those things but please stop. Siopao and Hotdogs are delicious! Don't ruin my appetite.

I forgot to include why Philippines was found in a split bamboo tree. It is because of the folktale _**Eba at Adan,**_ where a bird split a bamboo tree in half and POOF naked Eba and Adan are born. Also in some stories they are called Malakas at Maganda. It work both ways so I think its fine? Thank you for the one who corrected me on this.


	32. Maria Makiling

"Philippines? Philippines?" England went to the mountains and looked for her. She was missing for a couple hours now after she went out to the mountains for some errands. "Honestly, why did they let her roam in the forest alone?" He asked to himself as he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

"Philippines, I'm hungry!" America tossed his arm around her shoulder and patted his growling stomach on another. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized and added, "You **_ALL_** came here all of a sudden. I didn't even have time to prepare."

"Why don't you let us taste your mangoes?" Romano suggested and grinned. "I've been hearing all about them ever since we were a child."

"Okay!" Philippines agreed and stormed off. "I know the nicest mango tree in the forest that bears fruit of the sweetest mango ever!"

* * *

"Philippines!" He sighed and called out her name once again. "I hope she turns up soon. Spain is worried like crazy already."

He looked around the forest for a bit and called her name once or twice. A lady then noticed him and approached him. "Is there something wrong?" The lady asked with her melodic voice and added, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Ah, yes!" He turned around and answered. "She's this tall and has a _morena_ complexion. Her name is Phili—I mean Maria. Her name is Maria Clara." He described Philippines to the lady. He was so preoccupied about giving Philippines description that he didn't notice that the lady he was talking to was almost transparent and her feet were off the ground.

"I see." She smiled and pointed out a part of the forest. The forest then changed appearance from the flick of her hand. It was revealed that Philippines had been traveling in circles the entire time she was lost.

"She got lost in my forest." The lady said with a hint of sadness on her tone.

"My forest?" England turned to her and finally noticed something. "Are you perhaps the spirit of this forest?"

The lady nodded and said, "Not just this forest but actually the whole mountain itself." She opened her arms and showed him her land. "I'm _Maria Makiling_."

"Well Miss Maria, could you let her go now?" He asked politely and added, "My friends and I are very worried about her. We've been looking for her for hours now."

Maria shook her head and asked a favor, "Can I play with her for a bit? She never visits me. I missed her." Maria showed off a playful smile and added, "I've been lonely for a thousand of years already. No one talked nor played with me for all those times. No one can even see me now."

"But," England interjected and tried to cheer her up, "But I can see you! I know Philippines can see you as well."

"Philippines?" She paused and continued, "So that's what she is called right now, huh?"

"The folks and the children of this place had forgotten about me." She continued, "And since this young little girl embodies their thoughts, I doubt she still knows me. They might know my name and call this place as mine. But I know that my existence has been long gone from their hearts."

"How could you say that Philippines had forgotten about you? Did you ask her?"

Maria shook her head and pointed at Philippines, "You see there is way to get rid of this kind of curse. _**You just need to take your shirt and wear it on reverse it to break the spell**_. But it seems that even as trivial as that has been forgotten as well."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure Philippines will never-"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIAAAAAAAAAA!" Philippines shouted and cut off England, "I think you had a little fun from this so I will break this curse now. I'm sorry I didn't have time to make it last longer but my friends are waiting for me."

Philippines was about to turn her shirt in reverse when Maria broke the spell and hugged her tightly. She was in tears yet she was smiling all the time. Philippines tried to look up but she can't see a thing. She knows someone was hugging her and that someone was Maria but she can't see her. She hugged her tighter and tighter before Maria disappeared.

"England was it?" Maria communicated to England and said her last words, "Can you tell her that she made me happy, so happy that it could last for a thousand years. I'm fine even I'm alone, tell that to her."

* * *

"Hey Philippines?" England called her out while they were on their way back and asked, "Why is Maria all alone? If she was all alone from the start and was very upset because no one remembers her anymore, why didn't she interact with them?"

"That's because…." Philippines paused and recalled the events like it was yesterday. "She fell in love with a mortal man."

* * *

He was a hunter who lived on the foot of the mountain. Maria at that time was still very friendly and loved taking care of people who got lost on her mountain. She even helped them by lending her utensils for their fiestas. But Maria changed.

"Maria a lot of people said that you've been missing for a while." I entered her hut and saw her weeping on her floor. "Is there something wrong?"

"I made a sin." She motioned me to come closer and hugged me tight. "I fell in love with him even it was wrong. I fell in love even—"

"There's nothing wrong with that Maria," I touched her cheek and smiled, "You don't need to be sad."

Maria nodded and smiled a little, "Why don't you tell him how you feel about him?" I naively suggested to her.

I was very young that time and I never knew what trouble I put her in. When she went down on the foot of the mountain to confess, she found that the guy she was in love with was already betrothed. She was deeply hurt to hear that but she managed to give the bride a bunch of gifts and her blessing. But the wedding gown Maria gave to her was never worn.

Maria then started hiding from the folks and was never again seen lurking around with them. Her broken heart overcomes her thought of being forgotten. I promised to her that I will never forget about her even when everyone does to let her mind at ease.

"I will call myself Maria from now on so I will not forget about you." I fist bump on my chest and promised to her. She smiled and hugged me tight, "Thank you. I will be fine as long as someone remembers me for who I am. Please don't forget about me."

* * *

"I see so that's why she chose to be alone." England said after hearing her story. "_I know a Frog who fell in love with a mortal as well. I never apologized on what I did to her even after all these years though_." He reminded himself as he remembered someone burning on a stake in the middle of a plaza.

"But I bet she's happy now." Philippines smiled at him and took his hands, "Now, not only one knows about her. You and I will not forget her, right?"

England chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Someone as beautiful as her will never be forgotten." He looked back at the mountain and smiled.

"**I hope to see you soon, Maria."**

[Author's Notes]

There is a legend here in my place about _**Maria Makiling**_. She is a spirit of the mountain _Mt. Makiling_. They said that she used to mingle with the folks near her mountain. She even gave them foods and GOLDS in turn off not hunting in her area but suddenly she vanished and no one seemed to see her from then on. In some stories, they said that she vanished because the man she fell in love with got married. With her broken heart, she hid from all of the people and was never seen again.

And because a lot people can't see her anymore, the nation that embodies the people –in this case Philippines—will not see her as well which is very sad, if you asked me. The only person who vowed to remember you forever can no longer see you as well.

*****Mount Makiling** is a potential active volcano from the _Laguna Province here in Luzon_. But because of many hot baths in the area, the heat from the volcano is regularly discharged. They get the heat from the volcano itself so we are safe because without those outlets of heat, a lot of province can be destroyed by it.


	33. Centennial Independence from Papa Spain

"Spain, come greet your former colony Philippines."

It was the year 1998, the centennial independence of Philippines from Spain. Spain was forced by his boss to come with them to celebrate Philippines' Independence Day or as what other nations call as "Birthday". However even after those years, Spain still think of her as his daughter and hates the thought of being independent from him.

"I don't want to." Spain turned around from his boss and hid his tears.

"Hello." Spain then heard Philippines voice from afar and continued, "I really appreciate having you guys here during the celebration." Philippines continued that made Spain cried a lot more. She grown so polite and business minded like, he said to himself.

"Thanks for giving us a warm welcome." Spain's boss reciprocated and moved away to check on Spain. Philippines tilted her head and soon realized the man crying on the back was her former guardian. She smiled and slowly approached him.

"Spain," Philippines called him out that made Spain turn around. His eyes were red and his handkerchief was soaking wet. But upon seeing his daughter smiling face, his emotion turned upside down. "Thank you for coming all the way here." She welcomed him with her usual smile.

* * *

"You've grown so much _mi hija_." Spain reverted back to his doting parent side after a few minutes and hugged Philippines nonstop. "Why don't you use Spanish as your official language?"

"S-stop it Spain." Philippines tried to shove him off and continued, "AND I WILL NOT USE SPANISH AS MY OFFICIAL LANGUAGE."

"Philippines we got trouble."

"What is it?" She singlehandedly pushed Spain away a couple meters and asked.

"The…. King…..of… Spain" Her friend was trembling and tried to point out to her house.

Philippines slowly looked at the direction her friend was pointing at and was utterly shocked. "_**PUT- **_(the rest was censored)" She saw Spain's boss waving their nation's flag at her friends balcony with a smile on his face.

"He also kept introducing him as _King Rey de las Indias Orientales y Tierra Firme del Mar Oceano_." Her friend added with a worried look on her face, "What does that mean Philippines?"

"Ow," Spain came back from the hit and laughed the pain off. "I see you still have that enormous strength of yours. You never changed."

"Papa Spain," Philippines clenched her fist and glared at him intensely. Those words and those eyes sent chill to his spine and asked, "Yes _mi hija_? You know, you never call me your Papa UNLESS Papa Spain did something bad."

"Oho it's something bad alright." She readied her fist and slowly approached the scared shitless Spain. "WHY IS YOUR RULER WAVING YOUR BASTARD FLAG AT MY BEATIFUL HOME?"

"Uhh…." Spain looked at his boss and gulped as he confirmed she was telling the truth. Shit. He remained silent for awhile and tried very hard not to look into her eyes. "I can explain I swear."

"He even calls himself as **The King of the Spain East Indies (Philippines) and Oceania** and tells that to my people. Do you want war?"

"I swear I have nothing to do with this!" Spain cried his self out but sadly, Philippines was so disrespected and angry that no one can reason out with her. THE END?

[A/N]

I'm still alive peeps. Did someone miss me?

I'm sorry for lack of updates even though it's summer vacation. I can't say that I'm busy with summer classes because I only have one class. Actually to tell you the truth, I have so many stories in line for this that I don't know what to write thus having a hard time of updating.

Anyways, I want your opinion about something that will make this story update faster. So you see, I'm in my angst mood. I kept thinking about sad stories even though I'm perfectly happy. I created two stories about Philippines' darker side of relationships with Japan and Spain. It's not certainly sad or angst but I think it will not go well here if I put it here as chapter because it is more serious than my previous ones. And since you know what Japanese people did here during their occupation –a lot of you even kept saying it actually—IT MIGHT contain scenes. (But don't expect it that much because I don't know how to create one)

I want your opinion. **Do you want the chapters to be put in here? Or posted as a separate one shot story?** Chapter Titles are Why Didn't She Call Me His Father? and He Was Once My Friend. Still in renovation though, might change it if I found something catchier and angsty.

About this chapter:

During 1998, the grand 100 years of separation from Spain was celebrated here in the Philippines. The king of Spain even visited here during that occasion and yes he did _**all those things**_. He advised us to use Spain as our national language and waved the flag of Spain at the balcony of _San Pedro in Cebu_. And yes, he really calls himself the King of the Spain East Indies which is means Philippines during the colonization era.


	34. Sweetest Mangoes EVAH

Austria was having a sip of his morning coffee when a knock on his door was heard. He was hesitant of putting his cup down but the knocks got more persistent than from before. He sighed and folded his morning paper. He then proceeded to put down his cup of coffee on the table along with the newspaper. He was halfway across the door when a voice shouted from it, "Mr. Austria the mangoes from Philippines just arrived."

"Ah, I forgot about the mangoes I ordered." He said to himself and opened the door. A couple of days ago, Austria heard that Philippines' mangoes where incredibly sweet so he asked Philippines to send her one.

* * *

"Philippines, I have good news!"

Two days after the mangoes was sent to Austria, Philippines was doing her daily chores on her farm when a person from the government visited her. She put down the basket she had on her hands and approached the man.

"What is it?" Philippines asked as she wiped her sweat from the heat.

"Austria loved your mangoes so much," the man said that made Philippines smile in relief. The man then continued to read the report from a paper he was holding and said, "It was said that he ate all of those mangoes you sent him within 48 hours."

"What?!" The happiness she had was then turned into shocked and made her extremely worried for Austria's well being. "Is he okay? That was an awful lot of mangoes to finish in two days. I tried that before and remain in hospital for a few days."

The man nodded and continued, "He was fine and was asking to order a whole some more."

"Really?" Philippines smiled and was pumped to work even harder. She folded her sleeves and run back to her fields in excitement. "I will work hard to send the sweetest mangoes I ever harvested to Austria then."

The man smiled as he finished his report and wished her good luck. He then left her alone and continued to do his work as well.

* * *

"Please sign here and here." The mail man pointed a section of the paper and put down the package on the floor. Austria complied and signed his signature on the paper. Soon the mail man left and Austria was left alone.

He took the box to his kitchen and tried to smell the box. Even the box had a hint of sweetness that made Austria excited to open it more. He put down the package on the table on his kitchen and took off to take a knife to cut the box open. He returned after a short while and proceeded to cut the box on the middle. As soon as the box was open, he smelled a sweet aroma coming from the mangoes. He gulped and slowly took one of the mangoes. He carefully cut it in three slices which Philippines instructed him to do and ate it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD-?!"

[A/N]

The other night when I was busy channel surfing, I happened to stumble upon the channel "net25" and this news was being broadcast. I was so happy about it that I really wanted to create a chapter for it. It's really nice that people outside our country loves our foods and delicacies.

The real news follows like this, Philippine mangoes where ship in Austria and was _**sold out after 48 hours of arrival**_. The Austrians loved the mangoes because of its sweetness and loved to have more of it.

As I said before, I'm really happy that our country is finally getting the recognition that it deserves.

**WE WILL DOMINATE ONE EUROPEAN COUNTRY AT A TIME WITH OUR MANGOES**. Hehehehehehehehehe~


	35. Actually I'm the one who killed him

It was said that during the battle on_ Mactan island_ during the 27th of April of the year 1521, Magellan lost his life from the sword of the mighty Filipino hero Lapu-Lapu. But there was actually a different story about who really killed Magellan and that leads us to our story for today.

* * *

It was brimming hot like always here in_ Cebu_. Philippines was wearing a denim short and a loose tank top. She was riding the jeepney when she noticed that there was lone boy near her. She scooted to him slowly that made the boy scared. When she get close enough to him, she leaned closer to his ear then whispered,

"Actually I'm the one who killed Magellan."

"What?" The boy raised his brow in confusion.

While the boy was still out of it, Philippines used this time to get off on the jeep and carry on spreading the truth. Once again one person was then released by the horrible lie of Lapu-Lapu being the one who killed Magellan thanks to yours truly, Philippines.

[A/N]

I lost my common sense today, sorry. Haha.

Since elementary we were taught that Lapu-Lapu killed Magellan but when we reached high school or college, they suddenly tell us that he didn't and it was really one of his soldiers. I really don't like why they teach like this. It's really hard to differentiate what is real and what is not because of this. As if telling the truth sooner will change anything.

For example, Aguinaldo was treated as the First President but when you reached college ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. He suddenly became the meanest, baddest President in the Philippine History. Suddenly all his wrongdoings come to light. When I was studying Philippine History, I was on my Anti-Aguinaldo phase, _actually even now_.

I don't get why they hid something as major as this when teaching our history to the children. Maybe because they thought it might be hard for them to understand. But the things they are doing are actually making more confusion to the child when they grow older.

But let's focus on the chapter instead; it's getting out of hand. There were no written casualty reports on both of the parties so the real number of deaths during the battle was left unknown. But according to Pigafetta's documents, Magellan was killed by not one but many of Lapu-Lapu's men.

So the rumor Lapu-Lapu really didn't kill Magellan was real but don't you guys find it funny if Philippines will go around whispering that to someone's ear. Be sure to be on a lookout or else Philippines might whisper in one of your ears one day.

Haha. I swear this was funnier in my head. Please excuse me while I find some unique trivia to redeem myself.


	36. Spaghetti and Filipinos

The birds were chirping when Italy looked outside the window. He was cooking his favorite food of all time, the pasta. He looked back at what he was cooking and happily hummed to one of his country's song. When it was done, he turned off the stove and readied a plate at the table.

Philippines knocked on the door but she readily noticed that the door was open to begin with. She opened a crack and peeked to see if anyone was home. She smelled someone was cooking so she assumed that Italy was home. She opened the door and closed it after she entered the house.

She followed the smell of the food and sent her to the living room. She took another smell of the food and was practically in love with it. She can't stop smelling the aroma. When she finally opened her eyes, she surveyed the room and saw Italy already eating the food he cooked.

He was facing the opposite direction so he can't see Philippines and he was already dense to begin with so he didn't really noticed that someone already entered their house. Philippines hatched an idea and decided to scare this Italian boy. She tip toed behind his back and when she was finally close enough to see what he was eating, she stopped for a second and subconsciously said,

"Happy Birthday Italy."

[A/N]

Short one this time. I will post a longer one later or maybe tomorrow.

If you guys are Filipino you will get this. You don't need an explanation. PERIOD. (rawr)

If you are not a Filipino and reading these, first of I hope you guys are many because I want other people to see how colorful our culture and our country is and second you Filipinos don't read this because this is an honorary tradition we guys do so you must know this.

Here in the Philippines, Spaghetti (or Pasta in other countries) is always served during birthdays and fiestas. If Spaghetti isn't included to the birthday party menu it doesn't looked like a typical Filipino birthday party. That's why Philippines automatically thought that it was Italy's birthday.

Ugh I swear I will stop using shameless puns.


	37. Non Verbal Things Filipinos Do

One day, Japan visited Philippines to bring her the payment for her part-time job at his maid café. At the same time he was also there to convince her to work there as a full time maid _like he always do_.

"Japan, as I said to you before I will not work as a full time maid." Philippines politely decline for the nth time. "You know that there are lots of things going on here in my country. The ASEAN leaders are finally recognizing our claim to the West Philippine Sea."

"Okay." Japan sighed and fully given up, "But so you know, your customers loves you very much."

She smiled and replied," I know, that's why I'm not quitting the job right? I'm just busy handling my country's problem that's why I can't be a full time maid. Anyways, would you like to eat dinner here?"

"If you don't mind." Japan politely bowed and joined her in the kitchen," Can I help you?"

"Sure. Could you use that ladle and stir that soup at the pot over there?"

"Where?"

"There." Philippines pouted here lips and pointed it in one direction. "Sorry Philippines. I can't see it." Japan then turned around to her to see a better look at where she was pointing at. But when he looked at her she was pouting her lips across his direction.

Japan felt danger and took a couple of step back. "Uhm. Philippines." Japan gulped and looked for a way to escape. "I'm too old for this kind of stuff and besides I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry." Japan walked out of the room, embarrassed with hands on his face.

"I don't even understand." Philippines looked at the door and sighed, "Why am I surrounded by weird neighbors?"

"Look who's talking." A noisy old neighbor shouted back at her question.

"Shut up China!"

* * *

"Philippines where is your ketchup?" America asked with his mouth full of burger and fries. "There." She said while pointing near the kitchen window. "Thanks."

America went to her cabinet and reached the ketchup he was asking just a couple of moments ago. He looked at the label of the said ketchup and got depressed. "Ugh Banana Ketchup." He put it back on her cabinet and continued eating his burger and fries without ketchup.

While Philippines on the other hand realized that she pointed using her finger. She gasped and proceeded on biting the finger she used to point the ketchup with. America dropped his burger and asked, "Are you THAT hungry?"

"What?" Philippines asked and looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself biting her finger. She waved her hand dismissively and laughed it off. "Haha this is not what it looks like."

"Here have my fries." America reached out his fries but took it back immediately. "On a second thought, I should just treat you a new one instead."

"REALLY?" Philippines' eyes glitter in joy and wagged her non-existent tail.

"NO." America replied after he processed what he said before.

[A/N]

TODAY IS LATER OKAY? No questions asked.

Kidding aside, I'm sorry I went AWOL from you guys when I said I will update. I got exams so I had to do what I had to do, study for it.

About this chapter.

Filipinos have two ways of pointing things, one is by lips and another one is by finger. Pointing by finger is normal in other countries but the thing is here in the Philippines when you point with your finger it is bad. I don't know why but it is bad. It is even worse than using your lips to point.

HOW TWISTED IS THAT?

But I think it originated when pointing outside or in the trees. Elder people might have scolded the young ones of pointing the dwarves' houses claiming that the dwarves might put on a curse on them. Filipino culture are so rich and so underrated.

**Banana Ketchup.**

Banana Ketchup is I believe introduced here by the Spanish colonizers and became our favorite condiment. But however in Europe and America as well, tomato ketchup is more popular so when America saw the banana ketchup he didn't liked it.

Do you guys even wonder how banana ketchup is red when bananas are yellow?

HMMMM.


	38. We are NUMBAH one

"Philippines!" Germany shouted across the conference room. Everyone went silent and looked at the girl. She hid her cell phone on her back and tried not to make it obvious that she was texting away during the whole conference. Germany scowled and glared at her intensely projecting the "_Give me that phone this instance_" look.

She pouted her lips and sighed. "My unlimited text will be cut soon so I was enjoying every minute of it." She did the walk of shame from her place to Germany's and gave her phone. Germany gritted his teeth and placed the phone in the _**CHAMBER**_.

The chamber is where the things the nations shouldn't be bringing in the conference room are put. A lot of nation experienced being caught by Germany and getting their things put there as punishment. Like England's porn magazines, America's game boy, Italy's pasta, even the nations' animals are put there with the most frequent guest, Mr. Puffin. And this time, its Philippines' cell phone.

* * *

"Finally," Philippines went to her bed and lie down. "I have to register again because my unlimited text was cut the second Germany gave back my phone." Philippines pouted and added, "Why is Germany so uptight?"

"Anyways I need to send a group message to tell everyone I got my phone back!"

* * *

To: **Asian Nation Group**

From: **Philippines, the Land of the Orient**

Message:_ "People cry because no words can express their feelings"_

_ Hi guys! I finally got my phone back from Germany. Geez he is so uptight. Let's text!_

_ #bagongunli (newly registered unlimited text)_

_ .grp._

* * *

Philippines stretched her arms and made her way to her mirror to tie her hair in braids. After she finished, she jumped back to her bed and noticed someone texted her back. She unlocked her phone and checked the message. Her face turned sour and hesitated texting the person back. It was China. She bet he will be scolding her again_, like always_.

* * *

China: What the hell does that quote connected to your message?

Philippines: None of your business Grandpa.

China: Why you- Ma-i!

Philippines: Wow, I haven't heard you call me Ma-I in ages. You must be pretty angry, huh?

China: Of course I am. You never act like that before.

Philippines: Oh boy, you sounded like England there for a second there. I don't want to touch that topic. How are you anyways China?

China: We just saw each other in the conference. Do you think I will just sprout some third leg here or be run over by a truck?

Philippines: Boohoo. Do you mean it failed?

China: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FAILED? Ma-I!

Philippines: Wait gramps I have another text. I will text you back if I'm bored to death.

* * *

Japan: Philippines, good day.

Philippines: Woah. It's very rare for you to reply. How are you Japan?

Japan: We just saw- I mean I'm fine thanks for asking.

Philippines: Hahaha. Even in text messages you sound indecisive. Is there something you want to tell me?

Japan: It's just uhm…..I have a favor to ask.

Philippines: WHAT

Philippines: IS

Philippines: IT?

Japan: Please stop spamming me with messages. As I was saying, I want you to be here when South Korea visits.

Philippines: Why?

Japan: To keep him occupied. I can't-

Philippines: Say no more! I will be there. Just prepare mountain loads of anime DVDs when we get there.

Japan: THANK YOU! By the way, I hope you are not sending messages across the globe again. You know how our time difference works right?

Philippines: Yup! I already learned my lesson when I spam you guys messages and Romano went Grandmano and pointed guns at me the next day. I just sent my text in the Asian continent. I will send it later to the European Continent group when its day time at their place.

Japan: I hope you really did learn your lesson.

* * *

[A/N]

There was supposed to be a Taiwan part there but then suddenly I saw a news about a Taiwanese vessel ramming a BFAR Boat, bad timing I guess, so I didn't put her.

**Philippines is the texting capital of the world**. Based on the statistics that **Kittyruvsyou** gave me, the text messages Filipinos send every day are more than what Europeans and Americans send in combine!

You know how many people Filipinos just outnumbered? How many texts do you guys sent every day to do this?!

I'm not part of this text-a-holic populace so I really don't know. I even have this habit of forgetting that I am texting someone and remembering it half an hour later.

One thing that I just find annoying about these texts is this constant, _Kamusta ka_/how are you texts. Its fine when you didn't met the one you are texting for days or what not but when you text that after an hour of disappearance because you did something else, IT'S NOT FINE. (to me that is)

Like, do you think I went to America and came back during your disappearance? NO. Stop it. That's why I'm not a text-a-holic. But I know it is a good conversation starter so I know why you guys use it. I'm just tired of seeing that 5 times a day from the same person over and over. I have friend like that. I swear I'm gonna snap her like a twig the next time she does that.

Hahaha rant over. Don't mind that. BTW guys I'm a GIRL. A lot of your reviews refer me as a dude I hope you don't think of me as a guy and you guys just use dude as an expression. But I don't mind being called one though. I'm just setting things straight.

Anyways, I will be out for a while. I have two exams this week and I will be running back and forth to my orthodontist because I'm getting braces.


	39. Swim for Tourism

"Philippines!" Latvia called out a girl's name with arms waving at her. The girl turned around and greeted the boy with a heartwarming smile.

"Latvia!" She called him back as she embraced him in her bosoms. "What are you doing here? You don't normally come here at my place."

"I want to swim." The young lad said vaguely. Philippines obliviously nodded and pulled his arm in one direction. "Then let's go to Boracay!" Philippines replied while pointing the sky with her other hand.

"No."

"No?" The girl repeated in confusion. "I thought you are here to swim?"

"I am." Latvia firmly said and continued, "I want to swim from _Bohol_ to _Cebu_."

Philippines slowly put down her hands from him and asked, "Are you nuts?"

The young lad laughed in response that made Philippines more confused than before. Latvia wiped his tears from laughter and replied, "I want to swim from _Bohol _to _Cebu _to promote tourism here in your country."

"Really?"

"Really." Latvia replied with a smile that made Philippines teary eyed. She hugged the lad again and cried in his arms. "No one has ever than that to me. Thank you, Latvia!"

-After Several Preparations Later-

"Are you really sure for this?" Philippines asked for the nth time. She appreciated the thought but swimming such distance with his little fragile body worries her. "Do you want me to follow you with a boat?"

"I'm fine." He said as he put on his goggles. "You don't need to worry about me."

Philippines sighed and tried to wish him luck with a smile, "If you are that determined I guess I have no choice. Good luck. I will see you in 15 hours."

"Okay. See you in 15 hours." Latvia said as he departs from the beaches.

"Oh," Philippines remembered something and playfully pulled a fast joke to Latvia, "I have… uhm sea friends here in my territorial waters namely Marina, Marinara and Aryana. If you see them say hi for me."

"Okay." Latvia fell for her joke and started swimming before Philippines take back what she said. "I was just kidding." Philippines said and realized that Latvia couldn't longer hear her.

-After All of That—

"Wow, you are great." Philippines welcomed Latvia and wrapped him around the towel she brought. "How was it?"

"The jellyfishes made it harder but I'm surprised that I finished faster than I usually thought I will." Latvia replied and dried his self with the towel Philippines brought. "I'm sorry though."

"For what?"

"I didn't saw your sea friends while I was swimming." He said, completely sad. Philippines nervously laughed and replied. "Don't be. _They were just figment of my imagination anyways_." She said the last sentence in a slight whisper.

"Did you say something?"

"No!" Philippines laughed again and hugged the young lad again to keep him distracted. "Do you have any plans after this?"

"Yes." Latvia nodded and faced her direction, "I want to swim the whole archipelago—Luzon to Mindanao."

"Eh?"

[Author's Note]

Guys I will not be updating for awhile. There is no internet connection at my house. But never mind that, I want to ask each and every one of you if you know any ideas for the upcoming independence day. PM me or review because I have no freakin idea.

About this chapter

Last May 18, 2013, **Martin Slisans**, a Latvian and 36 of age, swam across Bohol to Cebu to promote tourism here in the Philippines. He started swimming at 1:00 am in Loon town and finished 12 hours and 56 minutes later at Argao Cebu, which was three hours earlier than his target.

He also swam last 2010 from La Libertad, Negros Oriental to Moalboal, Cebu -which is the place he has been living for four year already. He also does this to other countries, swimming I mean. He believes that tourism is a big industry in the country, which would give good income to the people.

P.S the sea friends Philippines are referring are mermaid soap opera characters which I bet some of you know this especially the newest one, Aryana.


	40. Let's Play Football!

Dear diary,

I visited _Patikul, Sulu_ with the Marines today. I felt sorry for the kids because they see and hear gunshots and explosions almost every day. It kinda made me wonder what kind of life they lived in, to be so close to danger and never actually live in peace. That's why I asked one of the marine officers to help me educate these kids how to play football.

..

"Alright guys, I will teach you how to play football/soccer." Philippines raised the ball she was holding and smiled to the children in front of her. The children didn't spoke nor asked questions but she can clearly see that they were puzzled and confused what football is.

"What's football you asked?" Philippines took the initiative and posed the question. She knelt down just right in the eye level of the kids and spun the ball. "Football is a VERY popular game in the western countries. Two teams battled it out by kicking and stealing the ball from the opposite team." She explained which made the children much more eager to learn how to play the said game.

"How do we score?" A young boy asked as he raised his hands.

Philippines smiled and saw the glittering joy and passion from the children. She placed the ball on the ground and took a stick near her position. She drew a rectangular shape on the ground that resembles the field. After that was finished, she added two small rectangles at the opposite side of the rectangle and wrote "goal" inside it.

"All you gotta do is kick the ball inside the goal. If it went in, your team will get one point." She answered and tossed the ball to the children. "BUT it's not that easy. The other team will try their best to steal the ball from you and get a point as well."

The children laughed and tried to kick the ball but most of them missed and fell on the ground which created more laughter. Philippines smiled and saw how they were having fun. That night, she sewed a ton of jerseys for the kids to use. She even ordered her men to order a lot of shoes perfect for football. And when the morning comes, she was greeted by a lot of children eager on learning on playing the sport, football.

[Author's Notes]

As a lot of you guys might know that some parts of Mindanao are always in constant war with local terrorist causing our fellow Filipinos daily life disrupted with terror and fear. Sulu is not an exception with that so the marine soldiers who were stationed there decided to teach the children how to play football to relieve their fear from all of those.

At first some parents were afraid, a mother even said that the soldiers might kidnap their child and sell them to Manila. But after a few days they realized that their intentions were good. They only want the children to experience what a normal child should have experienced a very long time ago. The children even competed at a football tournament in Manila which expanded their world a little.

I find this story fascinating because even with a different environment from mine, they still managed to be happy and carry on smiling. I salute those marine soldiers who made this plan into action and taught the children even though there are no rewards for all of their hard work. I am so proud of you Philippine Marine. Keep up the good work. And for the soldiers who just died from the confrontation with Abu Sayyaf, may you rest in peace. Our country is very proud of having you as our soldiers.


	41. WE ARE LOST! Ask for directions

"Whoever said that going to the mountain regions are fun made a HUGE mistake." The wife glanced back at her husband and crossed her arms. The man just sighed and tried to hold his wife's hand to calm her down. They've been lost for hours in a foreign country without a tourist guide and translator.

"But," The husband spoke up and tried to reason out, "At least the scenery is nice." He pulled her out and tried to hug her but his wife stopped his advance and walked away a couple of meters. "We should ask someone for directions. You and maps are not a good combination," The wife said.

"Who to ask?" The husband shouted and looked around, "There are only old people here. Do you think they can understand us? Do they know English? I DON'T THINK SO."

"I guess," The wife was enraged and shouted back, "The map and you are not the only bad combination here. I'M CALLING MOM!"

"Babe," The husband rushed over his crying wife and pleaded, "Don't bring your mother into this. We will work this out."

"Hohoho," An old woman laughed at the sides and gathered the attention of the newlyweds. "If you are looking for the main road, just head towards a straight line and you will see a tribe who wear things that I do and ask for another direction."

The old woman smiled widely and showed her missing teeth. She slowly walked towards the direction she gave to the newlywed and smiled again. The newlyweds stopped fighting and hopped back in their rented car. After a couple of minutes, they saw a tribe like what the old woman said. When they looked back at the roads they took, they saw the woman walking not too far from them. She smiled and went back to her house.

The newlyweds were astonished and saw a couple of foreigners talking to the people in the tribe as well. And the thing that shocked them the most was they were freely exchanging conversation in English.

"_Magkano po ito_? (How much is this?)" A college girl pointed out a unique bracelet that the tribe was selling. "**That would be 50 pesos**." The salesman replied in English.

"They even replied to the locals who were speaking Filipino in English." The newlyweds said at the back of their heads. "This is the first time we've encountered a tribe like these."

[Author's Notes]

A couple of tribes here in the Philippines are eloquent in speaking English rather than the national language, Filipino. Some of the tribes are in Banaue, Cordillera and also the Igorots can speak English well.

It is because of the Thomasites who came here after the America conquered us. They taught them English and easily became one of their spoken languages. They were even remarked that they know more English than Filipino.

This kind of thing fairly shocked foreigners and sparked fights over our Filipino brothers. Because they believed that the Igorots and the other tribes should speak Filipino because Filipino is our national language. They will also add "that's why our economy is not increasing blah blah blah."

I somehow agree to this because Filipinos really use English more than Filipino nowadays, not to mention a lot of Filipinos can't speak Filipino proficiently.

Rizal even expressed it in his El Fili book when Basilio and his friends wanted to learn Spanish. He wrote in the character of Simoun how powerful ones native language is. Simoun said, "While Russia, in order to enslave Poland, compels her to speak Russian, while Germany prohibits French in the conquered provinces, your government endeavors to have you keep your own tongue and you, in turn, an extraordinary people under an incredible government, you forcibly strip yourselves of your national identity. Both of you forget that as long as people conserve their language they preserve the security of their liberty…." (I actually read the chapter to be more precise)

He means that without our native language—without Filipino—we are not Filipinos. Our nation's language is the one that identify as Filipinos, as the country Philippines. But now what? We seemingly abandoned it and favored English more.

BUT I did say I am "somewhat" in favor of this. Filipino might be our national language but that doesn't mean it is taught well in school and is easily received by every Filipinos. We have more dialects that I could count and we have English as are mode of teaching. Don't you think it is hard for a child to learn English, their native dialect, and Filipino at the same time? It is possible but it is not that easy.

I can perfectly say with my forehead up that we should ALL speak Filipino because I am from the Tagalog speaking region but if you think rationally and logically that doesn't mean everyone can. Not everyone can be proficient in Filipino just because you are.

Sorry if it sounds like a rant but meh~ It goes well with the chapter so I got myself carried away.


	42. Mano Po!

"China! Japan!" Philippines shouted while Spain and America trailed not far behind her.

Japan did his traditional bow and reciprocated her greetings. Philippines then proceeded to take Japan's right hand with hers. She moved it closer to her forehead and smiled widely after doing so. Japan sighed deeply and hid his face from embarrassment while she does the same with China.

"Philippines is always so respectful to her elders." Japan remarked that made China grit his teeth. He shook his hands and said, "I don't know if she does this because it is her tradition or just wanna shoved to our faces how old we are."

Japan laughed and replied," I guess it does have a double meaning if you look it that way."

"Hey," America suddenly noticed something and felt out of loop, "Why don't you do that forehead thingy with me too."

"I guess," Spain intervened and tried to calm the selfish ignorant brat down," She didn't really see you as an elderly person."

"Of course! Compared to them, I am very young." America shouted and pointed at Japan and China that made China enraged, "Can you stop being so obnoxious and self-centered for once, America!"

"Calm down." Spain motioned the enrage old man down and turn over to America, "If you know that she didn't see you as an elder, why did you want her to do that to you?"

"I heard that it is not done just to the elderly but also to some extent to your family members like Father, Mother, Aunt and Uncle. It is done out of respect and since I did raise her and helped her back then I think I deserve one. Didn't you raise her as well?" America reasoned out that struck through Spain.

Indeed. Even though he practically raised her and modernized her, she still doesn't give the respect he deserves or he thinks he deserves. "I think," Spain cried out and continued, "She doesn't see me as respectable person at all."

"Wow that's harsh." America whistled out and called Philippines, "Can I ask you why you always do that forehead thingy?"

"Because it's a tradition passed down from generations to generations by my people." She answered like it was very obvious.

"I know, I know." America waved his hands and added, "There is something more about that than just tradition so spill it."

"_Dahil wala na akong dandruff_. (Because I don't have dandruff anymore)" Philippines said leaving America confounded.

"Wha?"

Philippines stick out her tongue and retreated while saying, "John Lloyd and Angel Locsin, let's go before they figure it out."

[Author's Note]

_Pagma__**mano **_or what America called the "Forehead thingy" has been passed down to us for many generations. Even our "sister" countries like Indonesia are doing this tradition as well. And no, they didn't steal it from us. It is simply inherited from the same ancestral tribe/nomads, Austronesians. So don't be shocked to see similarity from countries close to us because our lands are occupied by the same people with same cultures and whatnot a long, long time ago.

P.S I can't seem to remember the exact dialogue in the commercial Head & Shoulder so I went with the closest and possible dialogue of Angel Locsin to John Lloyd's "Wow mano ng mano." If someone knows the exact line PM me because the commercial is not on the web _because it is practically one of the commercials that don't make any sense._ Hehe. (I'm so bad)

^if you still don't get this it means you need to back off your from your computer and open your televisions once in a while.


	43. Independence Blues

"Uhm," Russia stood up from his seat and called out his friends. Their meeting has just ended and everyone was on their way out of the room. "You see today is my Independence Day. I would like to invite you over my house and have some vodka birthday party for me."

"Vodka party?" England repeated and imagined what they would all look like, "This is going to be a bloody mess."

"I would bring some of my beer and wurst." Germany happily accepted Russia's offer and added.

"Get ready we will turn your birthday party to a GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY." Prussia shouted in excitement and was already drinking a half pint of beer.

"If the leader of EU accepted such offer I guess there's no helping it." Austria seconded with a hopeless sigh.

"You wanna come Philippines?" Australia asked the young lady from their side. Everyone was gearing up except Philippines who was sitting still from beginning till the end of the meeting. Some of her friends noticed but doesn't have the guts to directly ask her what's wrong until Australia talk to her just now.

"Uhm," Philippines started to avoid their gazes and was very fidgety until she stood up and excused herself, "Mr. Germany could I go home now? I already asked your permission but I want to repea—"

"You're not coming with us?" Prussia approached the girl and tossed his arms on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid not." She answered and looked at Russia, "I'm sorry and Happy Birthday Mr. Russia." She excused herself and went out of the room.

After Philippines left, the atmosphere started to change. Moments ago they were all fired up for the party but after Philippines weird exit they felt hesitant.

"Is it okay for Philippines not to join us?" Lithuania slowly turned to Russia and was expecting him suppressing his anger but instead, Russia just smiled and answered, "I know her reasons." Russia then turned to Japan, America and Spain and smiled, complete with flowers in the background.

"Do you know something about this?" Australia caught on and thought the three might know why Philippines left early.

"Well," Spain scratched his head and replied, "It's actually Philippines Independence Day too."

"She did say it to me before. But I wonder why she doesn't want to party with us." Germany recollected and posed a question. Japan laughed a little bit and answered, "It's because of her siblings. You know how family oriented that girl is. I think she is planning to spend it with them this time."

"Oh the three islands?" Germany tried to remember Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao's faces.

"But you three colonized her right? Does that mean it was her Independence from you Japan? Since you know you were the last one" Prussia asked.

"Actually," Spain answered the question, "It was from me. She celebrates her Independence from me."

"She really hates you that much, huh?" Romano said from the corner that stabbed right in the heart of Spain. "She might still have some deep shit hatred from you."

Now, Spain couldn't hold it any longer. He broke into tears and was offered a handkerchief by France. "She said it's because it was their very first independence that's why it's very special for them. She said it doesn't mean she still have any ill feelings for me. "

"Eh?" Romano didn't believe it and teased the Spaniard more, "How can you say that even though she treated you very coldly. Are you sure it isn't lip service?"

"At least I treated and raised Philippines well, right Japan?" America butted in and proudly boasted for his achievements with his trademark obnoxious laugh.

"I guess it is passing, even though you abandoned them during the Japanese invasion." England said and tried to pick up a fight with America. "You don't even know the first step of raising ones colony." England boasted and showed some of his former colonies.

"Could you please stop mentioning those dark times in front of me?" Japan politely asked while he was suppressing a very dark aura inside of him. Italy stood up from his sit and hugged Japan as he cried, "Stop it! You don't want to awaken his other ego out. He's very scary~"

"I get it!" Prussia exclaimed and put on of his foot up in the table, "Why don't we have the party held in Philippines place?"

"As long as I'm celebrating with you guys I'm fine with that." Russia seconded Prussia idea.

-Philippine's House—

*knock* *knock*

"Mindanao, I told you not to play with the food." Philippines shouted and wiped her sweat. Her siblings aren't making it easy. "I told you I can't eat pork right? I will throw this out." Mindanao said while holding the meat in his hands.

Philippines sighed and gave up. Sometimes she doubts if they were really older than her while sometimes she thinks that maybe they were just enjoying their childhood while it last.

"_Ate_, I heard a knock at the door." Visayas called out her sister's attention and asked, "Should I answer it?"

"No, no. I said to you before I will treat you guys today as prince and princess so just stay still and wait for the food." She smiled and said. She washed her hand on the lavatory and wiped it in her apron. She sighed and took a short look at the mirror then head to the door.

"Well you aren't doing a good job at it." Luzon remarked.

"Shut it." She shouted and turned back at the door. When she opened the door, she saw everyone armed with food and beer. They were all smiling and shouted in the count of three,

"**Happy Birthday Philippines!"**

[Author's Notes]

_**And for Russia too**_ :

This is my special Independence chapter for you guys. This will be in two parts but it doesn't necessarily mean they are connected. The next part is not the party (in case you people might get ideas) but instead a different scenario that still tackle about "Independence". The part two will be the next chapter. It is about Philippines, America and _Lambanog_.(Try and guess what it is hehe)

**Little Dii –LD **gave me an idea about this but I'm afraid I tweaked his/her idea a bit too much. It's just while reading his/her suggestion this chapter right here is what I imagine. Do you hate me? OTL I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected.

TRIVIA TIME!

Russia's Independence Day is also today! It started during 1992 when Soviet Union was dissolved. When the USSR dissolved, Russia became_** Russia Federation **_during June 12, 1992 and has been celebrated ever since as their Independence Day.

German Sparkle Party is popular meme at Hetalia Fandom (or at least in tumblr). I don't know why but maybe it is because of Disco Pogo, a German song that Hetalians grown to love or maybe it is because Germans are really vampires and sparkles like Edward Cullen. /shot.

England, the great British empire, conquered almost 90% of the world and we are a part of this 90%, however we were only been colonized by a couple of years. I'm actually surprised that we are indeed colonized by them because I haven't heard about this ever since Elementary.

How can historians stress out Japan's three short years here while England's are not? I know the impact of the Japanese here were really huge and deadly but it doesn't mean we should left out England's short stay here. I just found out this fact a few months ago and was a bit shocker to me. I mean it would be fine if a little speck of data will be teach to the Filipino but no. I have been studying for a decade and this just show up. Ugh.

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!**


	44. The Grandpa Vessel

"I heard that something happened between you and Taiwan recently," Japan opened up the conversation that made Philippines flinched. "Did you manage to make up with her?"

"Uhm," Philippines averted her gaze and was very awkward about the subject. She knew to herself that her people did something wrong but she still believes that the other party also has to be blame about the matter as well. "We are working on it." She replied vaguely.

"I'm sorry if I was impolite but I guess I should have asked your side first," Japan humbly apologized and smiled. "I know you have your reasons."

Philippines brighten up a bit and got a bit teary eyed. Everyone was already hot on her trail. They kept blaming her and gossiping behind her back. She found it very touching that there was still someone who wants to hear her out.

"I know deep inside my heart that the Taiwanese vessel was in my territorial waters during the whole incident."

"Even though they kept insisting that it wasn't?" Japan asked.

Philippines nodded and reasoned out with confidence, "My men will not be able to catch those Taiwanese fishermen if they weren't in my territorial waters since _**my vessels/boats are very slow and super old**_. Do you think we have a vessel hi-tech enough to be able to catch such Taiwanese vessel?"

Japan almost fell from his chair and was completely shocked, He thought that Philippines might have a better reason than that. He sighed and said to himself, "I hope she will not use that statement to prove that they didn't do anything wrong. Even though she was stating something that one should be embarrassed off, she said it like it was nothing. _**She can really see the brighter side of a really, really dark picture."**_

[Author's Notes]

Sorry if you guys were expecting the continuation of the Independence Day. I will _**try**_ to write it tomorrow. I just find this one very interesting.

Today during my Economics class my Professor cracked a joke to us. He said with confidence, "_Naniniwala ako na yung Taiwanese vessel ay nasa territorial waters ng Pilipinas kasi sa tingin niyo ba may gamit tayo para makipaghabulan sa isang Taiwanese Vessel? Hindi ganong kayaman ang Pilipinas para bumili ng hi-tech na vessels/boats_."

I find it very funny while my friend said to me, "_Akala ko may sasabihing makabuluhan si Sir_."

Kidding aside,** did you know** that the oldest vessel in the whole world can be seen here in the Philippines and is still functioning properly? It's called BRP Rajah Humabon, a flag ship during the World War II. It is said that it is 80 years old maybe even older.

The next vessel to him is BRP Gregorio Del Pilar which is 50 years old. I forgot the other one but it is also 50 years old. You see Philippines really do have old vessels here that are still being used because of "lack of funds".

Because of my professor I began to believe that even though our coast guard killed the Taiwanese, if they (The Taiwanese) were proven guilty that they crossed our territorial waters they should be punished like how they want our coast guards to be punished.

How about you? Do you really think our vessels have the power to outrun a Taiwanese Vessel?


	45. Lambanog and Me

"You know…" Philippines said as she glanced over her guest sitting by the table. "I know today is your birthday and all and I should treat you special but I think this is too much. Didn't you have annual birthday parties at your home?"

She was talking to America, the birthday boy of 4th of July. He suddenly came rushing in at her house, crying like crazy. He asked her to give him some booze and started drinking all of it. She was very surprised but couldn't do anything about the matter. It was almost an hour now since he has been drinking and there was no sign of him stopping. Her booze was already driven in half and she's afraid there was not enough booze to satisfy this guy.

America raised his index finger and tried to speak but was too drunk to do so. If he ever had the mental power to conjure a word there will be a hiccup in between the words making it hard to decipher.

"England." The only thing America said that was audible to be understood.

"You had a fight?" She asked which he nodded. "I didn't know England can make you feel like this. You are brothers alright, using alcohol as scapegoat. Anyways, I'm going to call Canada. He might be worried about you right now."

"I want more!" America demanded as he raised the last bottle of alcohol from Philippines's fridge. "I don't want to go home. Today…is… Today is the 4th of July. Today is both of our birthdays so we should celebrate."

Philippines sighed hopelessly and put down her phone. She joined America on the table and brought her country's _lambanog_. "I will indulge you even though it is not clearly my birthday anymore. Since after all today is our friendship day."

"Are you sure you can handle _lambanog _America? You're pretty drunk as it is maybe this is a bad idea." She said after she had thought the situation through.

"I can manage it! I even drank numerous alcoholic drinks along my way here. I even drank an anti septic alcohol during my flight." America said and tried to persuade Philippines into some booze.

"Fine," Philippines opened the _lambanog_ and poured a little on the cap of the bottle, "This might at least knock you down so I can call Canada to pick you up." She mumbled as she threw the alcohol she just put in the cap on the ground. America noticed it and shouted, "Why did you do that? You are throwing good liquor."

"No I am not. Just sit there or else I will not give you your drink," Philippines said and pushed America back to his seat.

Meanwhile back at Europe, England was throwing his fit at France when suddenly he received a phone call. He quickly went to his phone and answered it, which much to his surprise was Philippines.

"Yes?" England answered the call and said.

"England….. America….America…." Philippines said while crying over the phone. England on the other hand got infuriated from hearing America's name and shouted, "I don't care about that obnoxious brat. If he is bothering you right now, talk to Canada or Japan to help you with it. I'm done dealing with him."

"But," Philippines spoke and continued, "I think he's dead."

"WHAT?"

"He was insisting for alcoholic drinks so I gave him mine. I thought it will only knock him out because he was already drunk to begin with but he hasn't been breathing ever since his first sip."

"Wait—Are you telling me you made him drink that _jungle juice_ of yours again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry England."

"It's fine," England pinched his nose and took a deep breath. "I will get my plane tickets now to your place so for the love of God if he ever wakes up; don't make him drink that _jungle juice_ of yours."

"Okay."

England hanged up and immediately called Howard for his tickets. France, who was eavesdropping the whole time, sneaked over England's back and asked, "Was that America? Did you two make up already?"

"No goddamn frog." England replied and took his coat from the coat rack. "He's at Philippines place and drank her _lambanog_ by mistake"

France shivered in fear and asked, "Is he dead?"

"Wanna see for yourself?"

[Author's Notes]

I don't really know how powerful this _lambanog_ is but I read in my first year literature book before, that it was very hard enough to knock out an American soldier. Now before you start to assume something, this story was fictional so I'm not sure if it is true. I haven't seen a person to be knocked down by_ lambanog _before but maybe the reason about that is because Filipinos are already used to its punch.

BTW _Lambanog_ is a fermented coconut juice that is popular alcoholic drink here at the Philippines. While the story's title is **We Filipino Are Mild Drinkers**. I'm sure some of you might have already read it since it's in a literature book for students. (Actually some of you even already pointed it out ^^.)

**Trivia Time!**

Filipinos have this custom of offering to the gods their alcoholic drinks by pouring/splashing/throwing it to the ground. Some said it is for giving back to the gods what they have given to us while in some variations it is said to be given to the devils (that's why it is thrown at the ground) so they will not intrude over to their house.

I have seen my father do this a lot of times when they drink here over at our house. How about you guys have seen someone do that before?

Friendship Day~

The original independence day of the Philippines is July 4, 1946 given by the Americans which are coincidentally America's Independence Day as well. But due to President Diosdado Macapagal's law of having June 12 as the official Philippines Independence Day it became null and void. But right now it has been celebrated as Filipino-American Friendship Day.


	46. Study Time with SKorea and Japan

The story that you will read today is from my professor who shared her past experience of having international students in her class. BUT I will tweak a little bit for comedic purposes. I will explain it later at the Author's Note. Right now just enjoy this chapter. Gakuen Hetalia Strip!

* * *

"Yong Soo, did you get all of that?" Kiku glanced over his seatmate to find that he was not taking notes at all, "Yong Soo, the exam is coming up and our teacher is not giving notes. You should copy this."

"Nah!" Yong Soo rejected the offer and continued rocking his chair.

"Yong Soo…." Kiku helplessly sighed and returned his gaze at the board. He was shocked and muttered, "How many slides did I miss?!"

"About ten," Maria said as she ate her breakfast on the classroom.

"When did you get here?" Kiku asked.

"About a minute ago."

"But the bell rang 30 minutes ago." Kiku said and realized he was not taking notes again. He ignored his weird and carefree classmates and went back on copying notes from the board.

-After Class—

"I didn't understand any of today's topics." Kiku sighed and cried, "I hope I will not fail my exams again."

Yong Soo noticed his friend was troubled and tossed his arm to his shoulder. He comforted him and said, "Don't worry. My scores are even lower than yours!"

"I don't find that comforting." Kiku said and moved away his friend's hand. He glanced over Maria walking next to them and hatched an idea. "Maria…"

"Yes?" Maria turned around showing that she was eating yet again, this time a banana.

"Could you tutor me tonight? I really didn't understand all of it."

"Sure." Maria showed a thumbs up and glanced over Yong Soo, "How about you?"

"Nah," He waved his hand dismissively and added, "Just call me if you guys have given up and started watching anime instead."

-Tutor Time—

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL." Kiku shouted and readied his sword, "I will take my life right here, right now."

"Kiku," Maria said and tried to calm down her friend, "Let's take it again from the top. We have whole night for this."

"Kiku stop shouting." Yong Soo said from the bunk bed and yawned, "Some of us here is trying to sleep."

Yong Soo and Kiku are roommates while Maria on the other hand is just across their room living with her sister Malaysia and Indonesia. They were studying Maria's Philippine Culture for elective. Kiku took it for "cultural exchange" purposes; Maria on the other hand was forced to take it because she lacked appreciation for her own culture while Yong Soo just winged it and just happened to take the course by accident.

The exam was a success for both Kiku and Maria while Yong Soo failed all of his exams and still seems to be unaffected of it.

[Author's Notes]

Zero fucks were given by South Korea that day.

Before everyone reacts, I AM NOT GENERALIZING Koreans and Japanese okay? It is just a common "stereotype" here in our university. Since there are an increasing amount of international students here in our country, we can easily stereotype them and observe them.

I will now tell you my professor's story. When she was teaching a lecture class with both Korean and Japanese student, she happened to see the difference between the two of them. Every day when their class ends the Japanese student will approach my professor and tell her to tutor him after class. My teacher even noted that this happen almost every lecture class. While on the other hand, the Korean was clearly struggling base on his scores yet didn't approach my professor causing it to be harder for him.

My professor noted how their pride differs. The Japanese's pride was high and considered failing a dead end causing him to seek help while the Korean's pride was also high but high enough to not seek any help. Did you get my point? They were both prideful yet differ in some way.

Then what about Filipino's pride? Do we have this Japanese like pride that we don't care if we get help as long as we don't fail? Or Korean like pride that we don't need help because we are just fine as it is?

FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION FOR THE JAPANESE. /_**seppuku**_


	47. Sleeping Fishes

"Ahem..ahem" Philippines made a coughing sound as she stood over the podium. Everyone went in silent and carefully listened to what she was going to say.

"Sorry for making you wait." She humbly apologized while China shouted from the back "As always". She darted her eyes at him and was stopped by her colleagues before she tried to do something scary. She quickly regained her composure and asked one of her friends to bring out some containers at the stage for her.

"I am proud to introduce to you a very mind blowing advancement of my country, _**'The Sleeping Fish'**_," she opened the container and showed a couple of "sleeping" fish in it. The crowd patiently waited and was very intrigued about the matter. They were on their chairs' edge and were in cold sweat. This 'Sleeping Fish' of hers was something very big, they can feel it.

She slowly took one fish from the container and asked an assistant on bringing a medium sized aquarium in. When it finally arrived, she slowly put the fish in and not a moment too soon, the fish moved like nothing has every happened.

_**The fish swam!**_

It was not moving before it hits the water but right now it was moving as if it was indeed has woken up from slumber. Everyone was in awe. Chatters and clicking of cameras were heard. It was indeed phenomenal. Philippines was happy. The scene can't help her smile. After several hardships, her colleagues had finally done it. It was a very good job.

After a short while, the coordinator of the said event asked everyone to keep quiet to start the asking of questions. Japan quickly raised his hands and asked a question, "Could you please explain to us what this Sleeping Fish is all about?"

"Yes," Philippines nodded and continued, "Sleeping Fish is a project of my people to ship fish without the usage of water by putting them to sleep. It is to save space because almost 75% of the shipping weight consists of water. It can also keep the fishes fresh because when it comes to its destination it is still alive. It also reduces stress while traveling because they are asleep like in a coma state."

"A-amazing!" the only thing Japan managed to say, "Can you tell us how do you that?"

Philippines shook her head and said, "I can't. If you want to have fresh fishes through the help of 'Sleeping Fish' you need to export from us. We can't just hand over some great breakthrough like this to someone. Surely that would be a great disadvantage from us. "

"I guess so." Japan nodded in agreement and thought, "Philippines finally grew up becoming a great business leader."

"But don't worry Japan," Philippines happily said and assured him, "I will surely give you the freshest fish for your sushi."

"Thanks that makes me at ease."

"I want to export from you too." Taiwan raised her hand and said.

China hopelessly sighed and also gave in, "I guess I have no choice. I really need fresh fish _that badly_ anyway."

Philippines smiled and replied, "Thank you everyone."

"**But I will sell it much higher than my regular fish exports, okay**?"

Taiwan cried and shouted, "Japan, Philippines is becoming Teacher stop her!"

[Author's Notes]

Bonifacio Comandante Jr made a huge breakthrough by finding out a way of making certain fishes to fall asleep and transport it in many parts of the world without water making it fresh and stress free from its travels. Just Google "Sleeping fish" in YouTube and you will see a demonstrative video of it. It was very cool.

One thing that I also liked about Mr. Comandante is his secrecy. Instead of giving it to other countries—the process of hibernating fish—he kept it for himself and for the Filipinos' hands. You know about the rice crops one? A long time ago rice crops all over Asia were having a hard time of not being damaged by frequent storms then one day a Filipino invented rice crops that can withstand it.

Almost all of the rice crops being planted here –even today- in Asia are from that certain Filipino's hard work. But because they told it to the other countries they managed to make a huge profit of it. What's worse? _**WE ARE EXPORTING RICE FROM THEM. **_

It was a huge mistake if you ask me. Now go forth and spread this knowledge! We have so many underappreciated Filipinos out there. We need to appreciate them more!


	48. Insults, Who Originated From Who?

"Mean insult."

"Mean insult."

"Mean insult."

"Someone please stop those two from bickering." Hong Kong shouted and buried his head in his arms. It has been going for awhile now, the Philippines-Korea never ending insult wars. It started when Philippines jokingly said the Gangnam Style was waaaay better than Gentlemen. Of course, Korea was hurt and retorted back that _balut _was sooooo nasty and ugly that it didn't originated from him.

"Japan, Thailand, Vietnam stop those two. Please." Taiwan also shouted and covered her ears. Now Philippines and Korea started throwing things at each other. Hong Kong even butted in and gave Philippines lit fireworks to throw at Korea. "Teacher!" Taiwan finally snapped and called China.

"What?" China entered in the living room after a nice afternoon nap. It still amazes them how China can sleep in such ruckus. Actually it amazes Taiwan how everyone can act like nothing is happening.

"Being old has its perks." She mumbled at herself as she looked over the others. "TEACHER, please stop those two." She said and pointed at Korea and Philippines.

"What?" China raised his brow and looked at where Taiwan was pointing. He sighed and exclaimed, "Who do you think I am, their mother?"

"Nothing originated from you! In fact you originated from China! You borrowed some of his cultures." Philippines shouted at Korea. "Even Japan has been influenced by China during his travels. What do you think, he just teleported and landed in Japan while avoiding yours?"

"I think their insults have gone too far," Vietnam put down her cup of tea and looked to her right, "Should we stop them Thailand?"

"Hey don't include me in your fights," Japan interjected and added, "And I am NOT influenced _by that person_."

"Actually all of you here are influenced by my culture." China smug and stated the cold hard true fact.

"Well how about you," Korea finally spoke back and added, "You kept saying China doesn't own this and that but actually your ancestors came from the Chinese archipelago."

"Ugh." Philippines took a step back and realized that he was right. Of course, she can't admit it because it means all the stuff that she is fighting for right now will be given to China.

"If you think about it," China paused and wondered, "Korea does have a point on that."

"NOOOOOO!" Philippines shouted and ran away. She went to her room and hid there from shame and embarrassment. She lost to Korea while China found out her deepest secret.

**YOU WON THIS ONE KOREA.**

[Author's Notes]

During China's expeditions, he traveled across East Asia to South East Asia. But Korea clearly denied that he was not influenced by his culture whatsoever even though it can be seen through naked eye. Japan also claimed the same but not as vocal as Korea's denial.

Proof that they were influenced?

Korea is in the middle of China and Japan. If Japan was influenced surely Korea is not an exception. There is no other route to take to get to Japan but to pass through Korea. Do you think Chinese people are so dumb to pass away and never land to Korea? Conclusion, Korea is influenced but it is still in denial up to this day.

**We originated from China.**

I bet you guys have heard about the Austronesians. The Austronesians are the people who traveled from mainland China and settled here in Philippines. It means that our ancestors are from China! So in retrospect the things that we are fighting for are indeed China's. Let's say what if the people who took possession of Spratly are the Austronesian people that came from China that just settled in here. It means that Spratly does belong to them and so is South China Sea.

BUT WE DON'T TELL THAT TO PEOPLE. Cause if we do, that is a great disadvantage from us. Now, this is a story that you don't need to tell to anyone. _**ANYONE**_. ((this is a secret between you and me))

*Balut is a fertilized duck egg that you can eat.


	49. Welcome to the club!

"Booooooring!" Taiwan exclaimed as she stretch her arm and yawn. She looked at the girl sitting beside her and sighed. "Miss Hungary, it's been a long time since our club had a proper activity. We need to find new members as well."

"Hmmmm," Hungary put down her sewing materials and replied, "I guess you are right. Our Boys Love club has been awfully quiet lately. There are only a few nations that are into this kind of thing. Although France somehow jumps in the bandwagon sometimes I really can't call him a member."

Taiwan nodded and added, "Even Japan doesn't want to be affiliated with us even though we know that he also loves seeing Boy to Boy romance."

"Do you know someone who can be easily influenced?" Hungary asked.

"I know someone," Taiwan answered but there was a sign of hesitation on her voice.

"Who?"

"Well…" Taiwan started to fidget and laugh, "We actually have been trying to influence her but she is so oblivious on this kind of things."

"Oh," Hungary gasped and knew the oblivious girl Taiwan was talking about. She sighed and went into despair. Taiwan followed the suit and cried in their heaps of BL doujinshis.

"Guys!" Then suddenly the girl they were talking about suddenly appeared and greeted them.

"Oh, hey Philippines." Taiwan monotonously replied and went back at crying in despair.

Philippines, oblivious on the depressed atmosphere, joined the two in their table and was beaming happily. "You know," She started talking even though the two aren't even listening, "I have been watching this new television series in my country. It is about Vincent and Eric and their forbidden love. IT IS SO AMAZING!"

Hungary and Taiwan's expressions suddenly changed while Philippines continue to blab away. "Miss Hungary are you hearing what I am hearing?"

"Yes… and I hope it is true."

"Guys are you even listening to me?!" Philippines finally noticed that no one was indeed listening and pouted her lips.

Hungary and Taiwan grinned and looked at Philippines with malicious threat. Philippines backed away and cowered in fear. "Someone….help..," she said in fear.

"WELCOME TO OUR CLUB!" The two shouted and pounced on Philippines in delight.

[Author's Note]

Guess what TV Drama that is. ;)

Hungary and Taiwan are known as fujoshis by the fandom and love Boy to Boy romances. They tried to make Philippines a part of their club by teaching her and letting her read their doujinshis. But sadly Philippines are so oblivious that all their efforts are wasted. Then suddenly, Philippines showed up in their doorsteps talking about this new series that she is watching. In the end she became a part of the club even though she doesn't technically know what Uke, Seme, Top, Bottom business they were telling to her.

As of now, one of their activities is to watch Philippines' new hit drama series.

Hokey. Trivia Time!

Philippines are a very adaptable and open minded country. Unlike Russia who is highly opposed to gays, Philippines are very welcoming or rather don't bear any ill hatred to the homosexuals. For example, this new series even though literally the very first gay centered series in the country no one expressed opposition and hatred on it. It was even a great hit to the masses.

Going back to having no ill hatred to the LGBTs, Philippines have a lot of cases that showed how Filipinos are understanding and welcoming, BB Gandanghari and Charice are one of these cases. A lot people even admired, Vice Ganda and they don't care that he was openly gay as long as what he is doing is right. Even Gloc 9's Sirena was a super hit that when it is played almost all can sing along.

I really love how Filipinos act towards sexuality. There are no discriminations involved even though we are a Catholic Country, a religion who is highly opposed to homosexuality. This is something to be proud of. We have equality that a lot of countries somehow lack. Now all we need is same sex marriage.


	50. Character Bio 2: Places

Headcannon places/homes where Philippines stayed throughout the years.

* * *

**Pre-colonial Era**

After Philippines were found in the bamboo tree, she lived with her three siblings. They acted as her older brothers and sister. They were living in a _bahay kubo_ that the people build just for them. People take turns on feeding the four siblings even though they can manage to hunt on their own. They were really pampered.

Visayas is the one in charge of cooking while Luzon is in charge on the household chores. Mindanao on the other hand is in charge of the hunts. Sometimes Philippines joins Mindanao but when she is not with him she is often seen nearby the riverbed collecting gold.

A lot of nations visited Philippines for trade like China and Japan. They were the first to know of her existence but didn't tell her because of several reasons. If they were to tell her how being nation works, her siblings might disappear when she united the three main islands. They felt sorry for her and can't handle that kind of responsibility. China also didn't colonize her even though he was a frequent guest in her land. He insisted that trade was the only agenda he had on the island.

**Spanish Colonization Era**

When Spain realized that Philippines was the land's nation, he took her into his custody and taught her things a nation should know. However these teachings were in naught because she doesn't have her own government to apply the teachings he taught her.

He took her in his motherland not soon after because of her fascination on building ships. He thought that she might be a very good explorer someday. However even though she sailed the seas very well, she didn't like the idea of living in Spain's house so she requested to leave. During her stay, she met Romano but never had a single conversation with him. Because whenever she approaches him, he will yell and pick a fight at her.

But after giving her people the chance to lobby at the Spanish Court, Spain gained her trust once again and accepted his offer on staying again in his house. Philippines reasoned out that it was to keep a lookout for her people but either way Spain was very happy. Sadly, her stay was not that long because the Spanish government removed their chance to lobby at their court along with other colonies like Cuba. Obviously, Philippines got mad and went back to her house almost immediately. To make things worse, the other colonies chance of lobbying was given back to them but the Philippines' chance to lobby was not given back even with numerous attempts of asking the Spanish Government.

After that she never came back to his house up to her independence. She did however visited Spain—his land- a couple of times when the Propaganda Movement was in height. But her trips were short and after seeing how the organization works and how the two factions of La Liga Filipina was eating away their true goal of building it in the first place, she felt that the movement will not change anything at all.

**American Colonization Era**

In spite of being relatively nearer than Spain, Philippines didn't live at America's house. But America often asks her to join him in his business trips when he visited her house. America didn't like leaving children like her alone like what England used to do with him so America tries to bring her with him to his place and bringing her back after a few days.

The only time Philippines really did stay in his house was when the Japanese attacked and everyone retreated to Bataan. When the Bataan has fallen, Philippines along with Manuel Quezon and Sergio Osmena joined the Americans on leaving the country to ensure their safety. However when she heard horrible things that Japan and his people had done to her people, she left America.

**Japanese Colonization Era**

She was imprisoned by Japan after knowing that she came back. She was kept in a cellar where only Japan can enter. Her cries and screams of anguish were rumored to be heard every night ever since she was taken captive. Japan only released her in prison when the war was already certain that will not fall on their favor.

**Modern Era**

Philippines now live with her three siblings near where their old _bahay kubo_ was. They often used it as a place to eat and have been regularly renovating it so it could be still usable even in the near future. She often stays with her three siblings rather than going outside. But there are times that they shop and go to the mall for time to time.

In the case of leaving the country, only Philippines can do it therefore they can't accompany her in her business. But when she is out of the country, the three siblings resume their old position and are the one handling their islands issue in Philippines stead.

[Author's Notes]

Yey a double chapter! *pops confetti*

Now time for A SAD NEWS! ((yes happiness is short lived))

_**I will take a semi-hiatus this July up to October or November**_. I have a lot of projects this semester and one of them is a library research paper which is a time-consuming paper. I need also to focus on my subjects because I don't want to fail them.

But don't be sad. I used the term _**semi **_because if I have heard a very, _**very **_super duper interesting trivia or what not about Philippines I will write it down immediately ((or if I happen to have a lot of free time)). And on the plus note, my research paper is actually about Philippines. I am researching about why our colonizers depicted us barbaric even though we have our very own culture and system. So I'm bound to find a lot of trivias here and there. I am also taking Asian History this semester and I'm planning of getting a book about Asian History so I can create stories with Asian characters on them.

I hope you guys understand and continue on supporting me and this story. I will be back. I just want to formally and properly say this to you. I don't want you to have some hopes up that there will be a regular update every week or every day.

These events that I told you here are having their own individual chapter so I'm not going to fully explain it here. Just wait for it :) Oh, I forgot! I'm going to revise the whole story while I'm on hiatus so there will be changes here and there especially in her character bio.

See you guys in October or November, if you have suggestions just PM here :)


End file.
